Five Nights at Anime Freddy's Book 3
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: Mike Schmidt; still distraught by the murder of his soul mate and wife: Mary Schmidt, suddenly meets Glitterstrap. A Animatronic-Succubus hybrid from Hell who strikes a deal with him on how he can find out who killed his wife. The Non Canon Sequel to Five Nights at Candy's: Sister Location and Circus Baby's Anime Pizza World. The Credit for this story go to 224389.
1. Angel of Darkness

Before people read this, I would like to point out many things:

As you can see, this story is written and posted completely unedited, so expect mistakes and grammar issues, but if it becomes that much of a problem. Feel free to call me out on it.

"Sir would you like to order, you're wasting my time."

The female bartender snapped her fingers directly at his face.

"Oh! Yes please. Sorry about that. I'll have plain drinking water" Mike awkwardly said.

The bartender gave Mike a rather peculiar look. "So you came to this bar to sit alone and stare at people and order plain boring water. Not the usual thing attractive guys do on a Saturday night," She winked.

Attractive? Mike Schmidt didn't really think of himself as attractive. She wasn't the first to think so either, he was in his early 20's and had a very strong jaw... okay maybe he was good looking, but it was it too obvious that he had been spending all his time looking at everyone who entered his gaze of sight.

"Can't be hammered, for moral reasons."

The bartender smiled, nodding in agreement. She went to the kitchen and returned with fresh cold water with two ice cubes and a straw lodged in there.

Unknown to a lot of spectators. Mike was already at work, the mayor of Animatronica admired his passion for solving mysteries and never giving up to finding the perpetrator. Gave him a leadership role in investigating the disappearances of four female Animatronics ages 19-21, all of whom were described as social and very beautiful.

Mr. William Afton was a well known wealthy entrepreneur who owned the bar. Unfortunately for Mike who was collaborating with the the rest of the Fredbear Friends P.D getting these kind of guys locked in jail cells seemed impossible due to them having a dozen or more lawyers on their side, willing to give up their lives for their defendant for 50,000 dollars as a paycheck.

He took a sip of his water and looked at the hall filled with people laughing and dancing, and having a great time.

All of which Mike has not experienced in such a long time.

Above the dance full full of cheerful people, Mike noticed something leaning over the rail, it was the owner William, scanning the dance floor. Mike had been convinced that they were both searching for the same target, but for very different reasons.

There were a surplus of women on the dance floor, though most of them didn't stand out as models like the vanished women. All of them seemed to have a boyfriend, probably soon to be married.

Then all of a sudden Mike saw her.

A Animatronic of unique beauty danced in the middle of the club, moving her hips and golden rabbit ears in a seductive fashion while her yellow as light hair swayed with every motion. Her purple cocktail dress barely covered her upper thighs, and also managed to show off her curves. The front of the dress was deeply V-necked to display her luscious breasts in all their glory. Her legs were long and toned, how was she able to dance with those heels on? It was a mystery to Mike, but she did so with grace and beauty.

She was gracefully personified.

Mike noticed that no one accompanied her while she was dancing but shrugged it off, for a brief moment while lost in awe of this women, her eyes made contact with Mike's. He was mesmerized by her lips and sexy smile. However, he swore that her blue eyes turned red.

In a ridiculous way to stop his staring, he looked away and looked up towards William, who must have noticed the young women way before he did, William motioned for one of his security guards and told him something while pointing at the animatronic in the sexy dark purple dress. Mike watched intently as the bouncer made his way down the stairs and through the crowd to her. She accompanied him back through the crowd and up the stairs to the suspicious owner. Steve greeted her with a kiss on the hand as they disappeared from Mike's view.

This was it. He knew this was it, it was his chance. He would wait for her to come back from the balcony, and if she didn't he would have to rush up the stairs to find her. All in the name of justice he so desperately needs for this city, and for someone else he lost early in his life...

"I better be right about this..."

* * *

The door shut behind as William locked it from behind, he led the girl in the sexy purple dress into his private room above the night club. A expensive couch faced a huge wide screen TV on the opposite side of the couch with a stocked bar with two bar stools.

"Can I offer you a drink?" he called over his shoulder and eased a bottle of one of his finest wines from the rack and splashed its delicious contents into two small champagne flutes. One glass already contained an inconspicuous pill, colorless and odorless, that quickly dissolved, safe and dangerously sufficient. Leaving no trace.

When Mr. Afton turned around his eyes widened. Both wine glasses escaped his grasp, shattering on the marble floor at his feet. The woman stared at him with a wink and a smile. Her purple dress was merely a pile of fabric around her legs.

He beheld the naked body of a classical goddess: plump breasts with small green areolas surrounding perfect erect nipples; her flat flawless stomach. Her pubic hair was just a thin strip, and a wickedly evil smile that could sway the minds of any influential person.

"She could be the highest dollar yet, why not have a little fun with her..." He thought.

"I think we'll skip the drinks for now," Steve said, stepping over the mess of glass on the floor, he couldn't care less about the mess. The janitor could tend to that in the morning.

He approached her slowly. She stepped away from her dress and walked to the couch, he caught up to her as his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards him.

She aimed her mouth toward him. Their eyes were locked with deep lust onto one another as the leaned forward. William's mind was blown by the sensations of this woman's fiery kiss. Never in his life has he ever felt this much energy, this much arousal, from just a little kiss! Her perfume scent his his nose like a late spring breeze, it was very sweet and tasty. He felt a twitch in his groin and his cock strained outward against the fabric of his trousers looking to be free.

"Time to loosen you up a little bit huh?"

Hearing her words for the first time was like listening to the songs of angels, she removed his dress shirt. For a club owner, he had a well-kept body."

"Still too dressed."

William took off his black boxer briefs, stepping out of them along with his pants. Only thin dark socks remained on his body.

"Hmmm, that's close enough."

She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him to her mouth once more. Her other hand found his engorged pointing directly at her. William felt her hand glide up and down his shaft.

His senses were completely overwhelmed. Her beauty: drop dead. Her voice: Hallucinating. Her smell: intoxicating. Her taste: delicious. Her touch: absolutely orgasmic.

William's knees began to buckle as the women blonde squatted to the floor. She perched before him and admired his stiff cock sticking up in the air. Grabbing the base of his shaft, she took him into her mouth.

All of him.

Mesmerized by her ability to taker his full length into her mouth, William let out an erotic sigh of complete content. His balls began to swell as she worked her mouth up and down his cock with rapid yet smooth movements. She suddenly stopped, his cock wedged down the back of her throat, and licked the underside of his balls.

How did she knew that he liked that so much?

"T-too much!"

His seed then sprayed inside her mouth, sending ropes of hot sticky cum deep into the sexy rabbit's mouth. She didn't even flinch or move way as his seed trickled down her thirsty throat.

"So salty."

She stood up and stared down at him.

"I hope you have more in store for me."

William gasped heavily. He looked down at his penis. It was still hard as a rock.

"Theres plenty more where that came from," William said arrogantly, his ego was exploding.

She smirked and turned around, her luscious round ass beckoning him. Placing a hand on each of his knees, she lowered herself onto hip lap. William felt the tip of his cock poke the molten hot wetness of her vagina, his balls twitched yet again, preparing for the pleasure he was about to endure.

He noticed that there were tattoos of bat wings and a tail devils tail which was coiled up like a spear of a demon.

"Do you like it?" She asked with a sex-appealed voice.

Steve reached out to touch her back, his fingers were outlining the edges of the wings. It felt different than the rest of her skin, it had a leather feel to it, which was very odd.

He shrugged it off and wanted to focus to what was at hand. She lowered herself onto his cock, sheathing him inside her, her heated walls of her pussy engulfed him. William watched as her body began to jump up and down, sliding her dripping pussy. Each time she rose, he felt her inner walls clamp down.

She placed a hand his shoulder, then impaled herself on his throbbing member. William's hand began to massage her breast in an erotic way, her orgasm was approaching fast, she snicked.

"Did you really think putting that substance in my drink would defeat me?"

Wait, how the hell did she know?

William's mental function shut down in an instant, all he could think was how spectuuclar her warm wet pussy felt and how her hypnotic breasts swung in front of him. Clearly there wasn't enough blood in his system to make his sex organs work along side his mental state.

His balls were about to spill their contents inside her.

"Yes! Empty yourself inside me! Fill me with that sticky sperm, fill me inside my corrupt womb!"

William looked up at her face and saw two black horns extend from the top of her head. His eyes were widened with shock and disbelief, he wanted to move but he was no long in control of his own body.

"H-hey! Stop! What are you doing to me!?" he yelled.

"I'm giving you pleasure silly, like get a clue," she replied.

"I can't move!"

She placed a finger on his lips, "Shhh. Don't stop it. It will all be over soon."

The woman's eyes turn a vibrant red. William's face became white with terror as he watched two huge black wings extend behind her.

This can't be real. This can't be real!

"Oh it is very real," She spoke in a dark chilling voice. "Its very contradicting that after all those female Animatronics you sold off to overseas places, that your own end will come at the hands of one you thought you'd be able to sell?"

"How did she know!?" Was the single thought that was pulsing inside his mind admist the terror.

"You're no animatronic. You're a monster!"

Giggling, she leaned forward. "Oh, how right you very are," she whispered in his ear.

She slammed down hard on his member. His hips worked against his will to thrust himself deep into her core.

"Yes! Release yourself. Give in to your sinful lust, and fill me with your soul sperm!"

William was on the edge past the point of no return, his orgasm came with such force that it shattered his mind. He shot his semen into her, and with it, all his life energy. The blonde monster on top of him climaxed as he did, moaning and savoring her own pleasure as well as the energy being pumped into her dripping sex.

* * *

Mike had enough of waiting, he then rushed up stairs leading to the upper balcony.

"Hey you can't go there!" the security guard insisted, grabbing Mike's arm.

Mike quickly grabbed the papers indicating that he was investigating the disappearance of young women, he ran in a haste and began to open the door, unfortunately it was locked, he gave it a quick kick and it opened with ease.

"I gotch- what the heck!"

Mike saw the blonde haired rabbit he was looking for, with huge bat like wings sticking out from her back and a long tail dangling behind her, sitting on top of what looked like a dusty corpse. Her glowing red eyes glared at him, sending a chill down his spine.

"A holy soul," she whispered while narrowing her blood eyes, she dashed toward the back wall made of glass. Mike ran toward her before she jumped through the glass to the ground below.

Mike looked at the ledge and looked down. There was no one, no one could have survived that fall unless she... flew away?

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

Mike was in a panicked position when he gave his full report to the president of Animatronica.

"This is pure blasphemous crap," Toy Chica roared, "We have the dead body of the suspect in a chain of kidnappings that looks like he's been dead for decades! And all you've got was a naked rabbit animatronic with bat wings in the room with him, you might as well tell that to the Easter bunny as well!"

" I promise. I am telling the truth, and I'm sticking to my story Madam."

The mayor sat back down in his padded chair. "Listen Mike. I thank you for investigating this case. You're a good citizen, one of the best in our state. But I can't help that you haven't been think clearly."

Mike rolled his eyes in a frustrating matter, knowing about the turn of this conversation. "This has nothing to do with Mary. I've been through endless therapy and countless psychological evacuation, the doctors say my mind is fine and I've been cleared to be back into society.

"I'm aware of that," Toy Chica said. "I can't begin to imagine what pain it is to lose your wife. I'm just hoping your frustration with her case hasn't carried over into your duties."

"I promise they haven't," Mike assured him.

"Good, now just go home and clear your mind, you deserve some rest, with pay. Being a typist for the state government is indeed pretty boring for a guy your age" She said.

"That won't be necessary, I'm completely fine."

That is an order, Mike Schmidt! You are by no means to report back to work until next week, understood?"

Mike looked down, "Yes madam."

"Before you go see go to the autopsy center and see what Mangle has noticed anything strange on the body of the culprit."

Mike nodded and left the building.

* * *

Mangle lifted a scalpel and punctured the corpse's arm. A fine red powder spilled from the open, like he had poked into sand.

"What is that?" Mike asked.

"Blood, very very dry blood."

"How could that even happen?"

"Great question, for blood to turn like dust it would take a heat source to be able to accomplish this, but as you can see no burns or heat." She then pulled the sheets of the body to reveal the lower half of William's region.

"Notice anything weird?"

It was obvious, even to Mike. William may have been dead but he sported an extreme erection.

"Why hasn't it decayed like the rest of him?" he asked.

"The only time a dead man has a hard-on like this if he was extremely aroused, what ever that female creature of yours did to him, they were having sex when she did it." Mangle said rearranging her glasses.

"Makes sense," Mike thought, he did see her on top of her victim. The wings, the yellow hair, and golden rabbit ears were on the top of his mind.

"Call me to let me know if you found anything else okay." Mangle said as her hands were lighting touching his.

Mike smiled. "Thanks. Mangle."

* * *

Mike set his black hat aside immediately when he came home, he grabbed a leftover sandwich from the fridge ad munched on it with better taste. He wasn't hungry when he last ate it yesterday. When he finished eating, a scent that he wasn't used to infiltrated his nostrils, it smelled like fresh detergent, it was weirdly enough the same scent that was found in William's room. Mike shuddered cautiously.

He looked around his apartment, filed and evidence photos lay still, the windows were closed. He glanced into the other room and saw small yellow lights in the corner. He narrowed his eyes.

Mike wasn't alone.

"W-who's there?"

The sound of heels clicking the floor could be heard, a female figure stepped from the darkness of the living room, Mike quickly grabbed a butter knife from the table and pointed it directly at her.

"Is that how you greet visitors? By pointing a dangerous object at them, your such a geek!" She said spewing out laughing.

She was here, she was the one who killed William!

"Visitors are people who I invite to my home, not barge in it!"

"There;s no need to be rude," the woman said, she extended her arm. At that moment Mike's butter knife escaped from his hand and into her, she smirked and began to lick the sharp part of the knife.

"This doesn't really help you by the way."

Mike began to shake, "Who are you? And what are you doing here."

"Just sit down, I'll explain it to you." The blonde haired woman twitched her index finger slightly. One of the dining room chairs slide under the table and stopped at his side. Mike nervously sat, she took another chair and sat down, crossing her legs.

Mike's gaze wandered from her heels to toned legs covered in black stockings that disappeared under a purple dress. Her cleavage was almost ready to pop out.

"My name is Glitterstrap, and I'm a half-rabbit and half-succubus animatronic hybrid. You should thank me. I haven't told anyone my name in over 67 full moons.

"Why did you tell me then?"

Glitterstrap smiled. "Well, most do not live long enough to say it, so why bother?"

Mike gave Glitterstrap a confused look. "So you don't want to kill me."

Glitterstrap laughed and trailed her fingers in his hair, and leaned closer to him, Mike backed away.

"So w-w-what is a succubus, exactly?"

Glitterstrap sighed, she realized that this one was special, "I spoke a little too soon." She uncrossed her legs . A succubus is a demon, a demon that takes vast amounts of sexual pleasure to men for their liking, usually men that are corrupt and or evil.

She used her shoe heels and began to rub her foot against Mike's crotch, he moaned lightly, he was staring at her cleavage that was inches from his eyes. "And consumes their souls in the process."

"A demon? Like, a demon from the underworld like Hell? You can't be serious."

She stood up and suddenly two large wings spread out from behind Glitterstrap's back, stretching the width of the table, and there was a tail that appeared reaching out and tickling his cheeks, and then reaching down to touch his pants in a sensitive way, Mike blushed and looked away, "I'm very serious,"

He felt his spine shiver. This wasn't a dream that he can escape.

"What do you want with me then?"

The wings and tail suddenly disappeared inside her body, she walked to the wall and quickly looked at an old photo.

"Its a shame what happened to your poor wife, Mary. You came home from a night of long work to find her bound to your bed where she had been raped, then shot multiple times, why just that morning she said that she had a surprise for you, it was that she was pregnant.

Mike felt his blood boil after she retold the atrocious events.

"How did you know that!"

"I can read minds. I knew everything about you the moment your eyes met mine last night. Your name, your past, and every little secret kinky desire you had ever had, but lets get on to the real point shall we" She blinked twice in a regal matter.

"You see, several centuries ago, I with my mother Spring Bonnie, she was basically the ruler of the Hell and I loved her, and she loved me. We had an amazing time torturing wicked souls for almost an eternal time and sometimes we played mini golf together and let her demons do all the work. Three days felt like 9,000 days, but after a while she began to become more strict with herself.

She wasn't the fun loving mother that raised me. And I left the realm because I didn't want to take on to many responsibilities. Then came here. For the last few centuries I've been able to exist among you mortals, feeding every now and then, all because I've remained under darkness.

But since you barged into me last night before I could have disposed of the body. And it resulted in me being in the news across the nation. Pretty much an inconvenience for me, there wold be certain men who are willing to rape and put my head on a plate if they ever found me."

"I'm assuming you want me to fix this." Mike said rolling his eyes, he felt more comfortable around her.

Glitterstrap nodded. "You catch on quick."

"How?"

"How about we make a pact? I could very much leave the country and go to other countries that are isolated. But I really like Animatronica, this city is fun and theres so much things to do and so many clothes that are fashionable, also there are many evil souls to claim, scanning the minds of men until I find a soul for my taste can be very time consuming, and you being the typist for the state government you must make reports of citizen activity.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you might not be able to find out who killed your wife, she's basically your other half, you might be in an insane asylum and die old never knowing who really killed your wife."

Mike thought about what Glitterstrap said. It was all sadly true, it turned into a cold case.

Glitterstrap climbed off his lap and walked toward the door. You can take the night to think about it. Meet me at the Lan Su garden tomorrow at midnight, and don't make me come find you."

She opened the door, and then turned back toward Mike. "Oh, and if you ever tell anyone about my existence, I will kill you, and not in a pleasant way like the William scumbag." She held the palm of her hand to her mouth and blew Mike a kiss. A violet pink mist floated toward his lips, he felt his member become harder, the mist felt like a woman's lips and bore the taste of a sweet bliss.

She winked at Mike and then quickly escaped into the night.


	2. Waiting for Glitterstrap

Tired and stressed out, Mike's frustration reached its limit. He had been up all night, trying desperately to find some clue he had overlooked in Mary's murder.

"There has to be something I missed, buggery and damnation!" He screeched out.

He had gone over all the documents and photos a million times. This time, however, he had more incentive to solve this case. If he could somehow put the pieces in and find out who killed his twin sister before midnight. He could simply decline Glitterstrap's offer, and she would go away. Rather, he hoped she would stick to her word and disappear. He looked at the clock: 4:30 p.m. There wasn't much time before midnight.

The sudden knock on the door startled him. Who could that be? Hopefully not Glitterstrap, though she had already proved to be the type that doesn't knock on doors.

Looking through the peephole, Mike saw someone he didn't recognize. A man about 8-9 years older than him, waiting patiently wearing a light teal lab suit. A scientist maybe?

"Good day sir. I'm looking for Mike Schmidt. Is he around?"

"Who wants to know?"

"My apologies, where are my manners. My name is Michael Brooks. I am with the league of Christian Science of Portland."

"Sorry, I'm not looking for prayers today..." Mike said rolling his eyes as he started to shut the door.

"Wait! Please, Mike Schmidt! I think have information about the recent nightclub murder."

Curious, Mike narrowed his eyes and invited the man inside. Michael looked around and saw a mess of police photos and gruesome crime scene photos, the nature of the photos would unnerve anyone. Except Mike, who basically made it his homes design.

Michael looked at a picture hanging on the wall. "Is Mary Schmidt the one in this photo?"

"Not like that's any of your business but yes."

The scientist shifted his focus back to Mike. "Right. The news reports claimed you saw a animatronic rabbit in the room with the victim. Did you notice anything odd about her? For instance, did she have any bat tattoos on her shoulders?"

Those were not tattoos of bat wings, they were the real thing, did he know Glitterstrap, and what she actually was?

"Sorry, but I didn't see any tattoos. Why do you ask such a question anyway?"

Michael turned to Mike. "The day of the murder, a girl of great beauty came the church for a confession. She mentioned that she was going to do something horrendous but didn't say what it was. As she left I noticed the tattoos I mentioned, I thought there was maybe a confession.

Of all the years as a Typist working on reports of citizens who had shady records, Mike was able to detect bullshit down to a thread. This man was clearly hiding something, and he wasn't a very good liar. He noticed sweat drip down from his forehead.

"Doesn't sound like a connect to me. She could have been anyone. Sorry, but I think you've wasted your time."

Michael growled lowly. "Perhaps. But maybe god has sent me back in time for you on this day, so it isn't a total loss. Such temptations lead men to do things they wouldn't even think of. The path to Hell is paved with good intentions, and desperation leads to the first step."

It was as if Michael could see right through Mike. Maybe Mike wasn't the only one with a B.S detector.

"I appreciate you coming by, but I have work to do, don't hesitate to stop by."

"Sorry I couldn't have been more helpful." Michael reached into his pocket and fished out his card. "If you ever in need of my services, you can reach me here."

He handed Mike the card and left, but before doing so he turned around, "Remember my words Mike, they may save your soul someday."

Mike gave him a fast nod and closed the door.

In his desperation for anything to bring light to anything, Mike went back to the government building to type his report about what happened, after he finished he was greeted by Mangle, the very young and attractive pathologist who assisted him with the nightclub murder.

"Hey Mike! I didn't expect to see you here." She smiled slightly.

"Heh, yeah. What are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"I was just talking to the Mayor about research I was conducting and what I found when lungs are decomposed, she wanted to talk to me earlier in the month about it."

"Thats pretty cool, well I'll see you later I have errands."

"Bye bye Mike," She leaned in and gave him a hug, he returned the embrace. Mangle was a sweet Fox Animatronic and somewhat flirty towards him, which made him wonder if she had a crush on him. Not that he would care, of course.

Mike took the elevator and noticed that someone raided his fridge, there were empty orange soda cans everywhere.

"Wait a minute..." Mike pondered, he knew who did this.

"Funtime Freddy, what the hell!" He said, he sat in his office, he was the janitor of the building, ever since he and Circus Baby split up a while back, he was taking dead-end jobs since he was mooching off from her, and apparently this one was the best.

"I'm on my break..." He said softly, "It's hard cleaning up a huge mansion like this."

Mike growled, he wanted to punch him for so many reasons, but he had to maintain his composure. He brought out an old typewriter from under a cabinet and plugged it in, writing about his experiences today.

"Listen Mike, its been awhile since we talked about Mary's case. Did you find anything significant, not that I care..."

"Why would you care," Mike said raising his voice, "You weren't at her funeral and you didn't even say anything for four years to me. Now why would you care, I'm tired of everyone telling me how fucking sorry they are!" Mike said glaring at Funtime Freddy, his teeth was clenched.

"Whoa calm down there squirt, things take time. You'll eventually find someone who did this!"

Time was something that was against Mike's side, he looked at the clock: 6:54 p.m.

"Yeah time. Time that you are spending sitting on your fucking ass!" Mike's yelling drew attention of everyone in the room. They all stared at him, hoping for a fist fight.

Mike may have lost his temper, and he wanted to beat Funtime Freddy to a pulp, but he wasn't stupid enough to get fired, he neutralized his frustration.

What a waste of time, he turned and left the government building before the Mayor learned he was here to make a fuss, Mike quickly left.

Whenever Mike needed real help, he always consulted Mary. Even in death, some things never change, he had a guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders.

"I miss you Mary," he said while raising her the red rose flowers down on the headstone. "I miss the life that we had. Things were so much happier back then, I still wore all your favorite sweaters and you always admired my academic brains while I admired your happiness for life."

Mike smiled, remembering the good times, but then a tear rolled down his cheek. "I feel like I might have lost you forever. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, I vow to find who ever did this and bring them to justice. You were so good to me. I failed you as a husband."

His heart was broken.

"Please have remorse for me for what I'm about to do."

Lan Su garden was as dark as it was quiet. Mike decided to wait here for Glitterstrap, to learn more about Succubus he decided to Google it on his phone. He found nothing useful all his searches was erotic pictures and stories that would make a weeaboo blush and gasp for air.


	3. Playtime

Mike looked at his watch, it was at 11:59 P.M and ticking. He grew more and more nervous and jittery with each passing second. Was he at the right spot? Was she going to show? What is she didn't show, maybe she left Animatronica and...

"I'm so glad you came Mike! For a second I thought I was going to murder you in cold blood!"

Mike shrieked and jumped back as Glitterstrap appeared on the bench beside, almost out of nowhere.

"You scared the fuck out of me!" Mike said using atrocious language.

Glitterstrap smiled evilly. "Thanks you, fear amuses me."

As she stood, Mike couldn't help but notice her perfect round behind. She wore the same outfit as the night before: short golden yellow dress with heels and stockings. He catched a glimpse of the patch of bare skin just above where her stockings ended. Mike had no doubt that her standing in such a matter was on purpose just to tease him.

"Come, let's take a stroll shall we?" Glitterstrap announced.

Mike rose from the bench. Glitterstrap wrapped her arm around his back and rest her head on his shoulders and sighed in content. Despite knowing she's killed men before, her touch was very soothing, and her sweet perfume was soothing. It had been a long time since he was able to experience this with a girl in his embrace. The fact that she was a blonde demon from Hell didn't make it any pleasant. They walked on the poorly lit path without saying any word to each other, just pure silence.

"So..." Glitterstrap said, finally breaking the awkward silence from a few seconds ago, "have you made a verdict on what we discussed last night?"

"How would you help me out, you don't know anything about my twin."

"Just leave that to me, I have an amazing skill asset when it comes to things like this you won't find anywhere in this universe. Besides what do you have to lose?"

"My semen and my soul," Mike quickly answered back.

Glitterstrap laughed at his half heart joke. "I already told you. I only consume corrupt lame ones. Your soul is clean, which is pretty amazing in today's world, since I've seen some ridiculous things you mortals do."

"I don't understand. Pure?"

Glitterstrap sighed and rubbed her temple in annoyed frustration.

"Ummm doofus, ever heard of the seven deadly sins?"

"Yeah? Lust, Pride, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath and Envy."

"Very good!" Glitterstrap declared. "Good to know that not all humans are pathetic on knowledge. Do you remember committing any of them?"

"No," Mike replied.

"That's why your soul isn't corrupt. You humans should focus on what you shouldn't do instead of what you should do. Love, Hope, Justice, Patience, Kindness, Virtue, Humility and Wisdom." Glitterstrap looked disgusted, as if she swallowed a lily toad. "Just saying those words makes my stomach turn into gooey mush that you throw up after partying."

Mike highlighted on what at her words. "You make me sound like some kind of holy saint."

"Saint or not, it would best if your soul stays un-corrupt. Because I be tempted to make a sexual meal out of you." She eyed him approvingly, licking her glossy lips.

"How do I know you won't anyway?"

Glitterstrap stopped. "I'm offended you would utter such words! I am a half-succubus, a demon of lust and beauty, not some dumb imp seeking to deceive you. I don't deal in lies, only deadly sex!" She hissed.

It appeared she was not lying. If she wanted him dead already she would have done that a long time ago. She certainly possesses the power to do so, though her potent seduction abilities could be far worse than any lie.

"Okay okay. What do I need to do?" Mike asked in a serious tone.

Glitterstrap smiled and then grabbed Mike, squeezing him tightly. "There you go! All I need you to do is find corrupt evil souls for me. That's all. You probably have every citizen's record in this territory. So it should be a piece of cake. Just point and I'll follow to devour them and send them to eternal fire."

Mike became more and more comfortable with that idea, justice was going to be served by both him and Glitterstrap.

Without notice, a Fox Animatronic with a trench coat and sunglasses appeared from behind a tree. "That's a fine piece of ass you got there buddy, a bitch like this doesn't come cheap!"

Mike immediately noticed the gun in the man's hand. He felt a shiver a fear, he left his laser gun in his car. Fuck! He didn't think he'll need it, considering he was just there to meet Glitterstrap, who is apparently immune to bullets.

"No doll face comes this cheap!" Another animatronic said and wrapped Glitterstrap by his neck while perversely fondling one of her breasts.

They think Glitterstrap is a prostitute? Well none the less she did wear slutty dresses. Mike thought, nonetheless they had no idea who or what they were dealing with.

The man pointed his gun at Mike, "I want your wallet, your shoes. And especially that bow!"

"No! My wife gave me this bow! It's all I have!" Mike furiously yelled out.

Glitterstrap started to laugh hysterically. Mike knew something was about to go down, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"What the fuck are you laughing at bitch?" The taller Animatronic said and tightened his grip around her. She kept on laughing, even as he choked her.

"Are you fucked up in the head or something?" The Fox pointing the gun asked.

"No, you two just made the biggest mistakes of your worthless lives."

At that moment Glitterstrap's eyes glared red, the expression on their faces blanked out.

"You can let go now," Glitterstrap said.

The taller man released her immediately. He had a blank expression of a void, Mike was completely stunned.

"Are you controlling them?" Mike asked.

"No duh brainiac, now what should I make them do?"

The man with the gun pointed it to his partner, ready to fire and then after she was going to make him commit suicide.

"No, you'll make a mess!"

"You're right, I have a better idea anyway."

Glitterstrap walked up and took the gun and tossed it to the ground. She moved forward and kissed him, her tongue entered his mouth. She broke the kiss and motioned for the taller man to come to her. When he reached her, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his lips to hers.

Mike watched as Glitterstrap made both men strip completely. Their clothes drifted to the ground like dry leaves. He knew what she was going to do and he didn't want to interfere.

The men touched and licked her extraordinary ears, and stroked her. They slid her shoulder straps of her dress down her arms. The classic golden yellow dress slipped to the ground like a forgotten shadow. Her nude body was fully exposed in the public.

Glitterstrap moaned as each man began to delve into her breast and sucking her eternal erect nipples. The men stroked their enlarged cocks while under their dominators spell.

"Hmmm, Sometimes I make them seem like they are in control. It adds a little extra pleasure for me, however. I'll show you what happens if a soul like yours becomes corrupt."

"So you can't control me if I'm pure."

The shorter man knelt before Glitterstrap and lapped at her wet pussy while the other continued to suck on her large breasts.

"Ahhh," She let out a sigh exposing her forked tongue. "Yes, your immune, your pure soul can't make me alter your mind. I can only read it."

That's comforting. He was happy that he wasn't going to their fate in the afterlife.

Mike watched the two mindless victims pleasure Glitterstrap. Their tongues worked all over her body, sucking relentlessly on her breasts, tasting the devil's milk. the air became thick with her clit being stimulated, this made Mike's own body start to betray him, he wondered what her delicious demon pussy tasted like.

NO! He had to get rid of those horrid thoughts!

Good smiled at Mike, knowing he was struggling with his own desires. She pushed the kneeling man down on the ground. She climbed on top of him, straddling his waist very slowly, the man's rough hands massaged the plump soft mounds of her tits while he thrust deep inside her.

The other man stroked his cock and positioned himself behind her. Glitterstrap leaned forward, placing her nipples of her left breast into the hungry mouth of the man under her. The man behind pointing his penis at her tight butt, slowly he entered her ass making Glitterstrap scream. Glitterstrap's mouth was agape as they fucked both her holes.

Mike hoped no one was around to hear her because she made no attempt to be quiet.

"Are you enjoy the show Mike?"

Her voice was very seductive, his balls swelled from watching this beautiful yellow haired creature get fucked like in a pornography. He wanted to be inside her.

"Come to me Mike."

Her pheromones overpowered his ability to think. He stood in front of the sexy rabbit, still being fucked by her two playthings.

"Pull your cock out, Mike. Don't be afraid of me" Glitterstrap said seductively.

Mike unzipped his fly. His throbbing member sprang forth, free to be out of his pants, Glitterstrap's tail stretched out and began to stroke is ever so slightly, wrapping around his cock. making a dollop of precum drop on the ground, she licked it and sighed in bliss.

"A pure soul's precum, so tasty!" Glitterstrap breathed, licking her lips with her fork tongue.

"L-let me suck you, it will be the best blow job you've ever had." She beckoned.

Mike's hand slid up and down his shaft. The pleasure he gave to himself was better than pornography he's witnessed on the internet, but he realized something he forgot.

"No," Mike replied.

Glitterstrap stopped, surprised by his refusal.

"You said my soul is pure, but I've masterbated a few times in my life. That must mean jerking off isn't a sin. If I let you suck me off, it would be lust, corrupting my soul and allowing you to take it."

Mike stroked his cock several feet in front of Glitterstrap, never moving closer. She was like a poisonous snake. He pumped his cock with the energy of a teenager.

Glitterstrap smiled evilly. "Oh you clever dirty boy! Teasing me like that makes me so wet!"

The added adrenaline made Glitterstrap's horns grow from her head; her large bat wings extended to their fullest form. Her two sex slaves thrust in and out of her so fast that a normal person's heart would collapse. Her eyes were deep in a hellish red color, she stared at Mike while he kept stroking his cock. He was unfazed by her demon appearance, the tail wrapped around the throat of the man behind her, oh yes, she was supernatural beautiful.

But still a demon that can kill if necessary.

Mike let out a roar when he reached his climatic edge, Glitterstrap screeched like a haunted ghost, her orgasm was in full force. The two men moaned, unable to hold it back any longer. They sent their seed deep inside Glitterstrap's hungry holes while Mike shot his in the air towards her. Like a vacuum, she sucked in every drop of Mike's cum, never allowing a single drop to be displaced on the ground.

Mike saw at first what happened when Glitterstrap consumed a soul, their bodies rapidly shriveled like an orange peel. Their skin and hair turned pure white, their lifeless components fell silently on the ground, their souls being condemned to eternal fire.

"Hmm..." Glitterstrap stood up, she folded her wings behind her. "It has been centuries since I've tasted the essence of a pure soul."

Unsure of what to do Mike put his cock back into his trousers. "Now what are we going to do about them, we can't leave bodies like this out in the open."

Glitterstrap flashed him a smile, she clicked her fingers and in an instant. The bodies of the two men ignited like rags soaked in gasoline. The fire burned with such intensity that Mike had to step back because his face hurt.

The charred corpses disintegrated into dry ash, she snapped her fingers again. The gun crumpled into black rust.

"See all better," Glitterstrap said, winking at Mike.

Her tail, wings, and horns all returned inside her body, leaving just a tattooed blonde beauty in the night.

"So where were we?" Glitterstrap said as she slipped her dress back on.

Mike stood motionless, he was trying to recall what just transpired, Glitterstrap just ripped two soul from their bodies, then set them on fire.

She stood in front of him and clicked her fingers in front of his eyes. "Umm? Hell To Mike?"

"Oh! Um. I think we were discussing terms, heh. Right?"

Glitterstrap narrowed her eyes and pondered. "Oh yeah." She gave him a stern look. "It's decision time, do you agree to our deal, or not?"

"Okay, i-i'll do it." he replied, Mike felt happy, he felt like he could finally track down Mary's killer.

"Great!" Glitterstrap said, jumping and and hugging Mike, her breasts were rubbing against his arm skin. "If you are really sure with that answer. Give me a kiss, it's how I seal these types of arrangements."

Mike blushed, he was hesitant. But he leaned forward and gave Glitterstrap a smell peck on the lips.

"You call that a kiss?" she scolded.

"Fine." Mike muttered and leaned in passionately this time.

Their lips pressed together and fireworks exploded in Glitterstrap's mind. The kiss felt like unlike anything he had ever experienced with Circus Baby, which he was ashamed to admit to himself.

"That was much better. I'm actually impressed, I thought you were going to pee in your pants or something."

"Thanks, I guess." Mike said.

Glitterstrap looked at her sticky body. "I'm all sweaty and dirty from all that. I need a shower. Thankfully, my lair isn't far from here. Care to walk me home?"

Mike nodded. There were still some things he didn't understand, there was plenty more that he needed to know and discuss with her. Visiting her lair would be a good place to start.

And so they walked, Glitterstrap's wrapped her arm around Mike's back and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Here we are!" Glitterstrap announced proudly.

"Here, but its just a wall under the road," Mike said loudly, they were under one of Animatronica's many overpasses, the roar of cars was beaming loudly and there was dirty piles of debris scattered across the dirt ground. This looked like a beautiful place for an orge.

Glitterstrap gave Mike a smirk. "Looks can be deceiving. You should have known better by now."

She placed her hand to the concrete wall. It responded vividly to her touch. Purple glyphs glowed like the sun, the glyphs became a portal, an entry that revealed a hidden room.

Without a word, Glitterstrap stepped through the portal.

"Hey! Wait!" Mike shouted after her, he needed to follow her before it closed, Mike ran after her, suddenly his face was on the floor, he looked up and saw he was in a large room. The roar of traffic was gone, replaced by a soft string quartet melody from an unknown source.

Mike stood and looked at the area he was in. It was not like anything he was expecting from a demon's lair. It was a high-tech studio apartment, aside from the lack of windows. There was a leather couch faced on the opposite side of a fireplace.

In the kitchen there was a brushed-steel appliance set; french door refrigerator gas range with oven and microwave. Over-sized dishwasher. Shiny kitchen utensils hung over a clean granite counter top. He wondered why a demon needed a kitchen.

In the corner to his right he saw a large glassed-in shower stall with multiple shower heads. The space was large enough for a group of friends. In the far corner was a king plus size canopy bed with pink mosquito netting, with red pillows.

Glitterstrap stood in front of him and kicked off her heals. She took off her black stockings and slipped her dress off of her without caring if Mike saw her sexy naked body. The wings on her back folded outward and stretched the length of her couch, then relaxed behind her. Her horns were fully extended, her tail dangled to the floor, Mike gulped. He did admit to himself that her demon appearance turned him on.

"It's good to be home, I don't need to worry about the way I look."

Even though this wasn't the first time Mike had seen her naked, or even the second, he was still in awe of her. She would make the perfect model for any-high fashion magazine. If not large blood dark wings, curved ridged horns, and long black slinky tail.

"Make yourself comfortable," Glitterstrap smirked, wrapping her arms under her breasts.

Mike decided to inspect her dwelling. He approached the approached the refrigerator, he hesitated to open it. "What do succubus drink or snack on?" Mike asked. He pulled the french doors open, to find absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. It was well-stocked with fresh fruit and vegetables, cases of soda in the bottom, various condiments and ice cream in the freezer.

"What were you expecting? heads on plates and animal extract in there?" Glitterstrap asked, giggling to herself.


	4. Savannah

"Over there, quick hurry!" Mike pointed to the concrete wall under the highway. "She made a portal like thing over there."

Michael moved his hands across the wall. He stopped and found what he was looking for.

"Ah, well done Mr. Schmidt. There is definitely succubus portal here."

The hunter turned to Mike. "Thank you for coming forward with this Schmidt. Succubus are a disease in our world, only seeking to consume all in their path through destruction. You'd better leave now. If she sees you here, she will not hesitate to kill you."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Mike asked, trying to pretend to be concerned for his safety.

"I've been ridding the world of demons all my life. I think I'll be alright. Now go now, it's too dangerous for you here."

Mike nodded. "Good luck Michael."

Mike walked to his car and drove off, leaving Michael to his tainted fate.

Michael looked at his prayer beads that hung from his neck. He hummed a incantation made from centuries ago, an eerie fluid filled the aural space. Glyphs appeared and spun everywhere. The portal to Glitterstrap's lair opened up nowhere. With his beads in one hand and a old stained dagger in the other. Michael stepped through the gateway.

Once inside, Michael cautiously looked around. The room seemed spacious. He grasped his beads and thrust his dagger into the air.

"Shower yourself dammed demon! spawn" he shouted as a magical pulse shook the room.

Nothing happened, she wasn't there. "On a hunt perhaps searching for more victims." He thought.

"You! You there! Help me! Please!"

Michael turned toward the sound of a frantic woman's voice. He saw a very young red haired woman chained to the wall. She wore a school uniform. Her wrists were cuffed high above her head while her feet were cuffed at the ankles over her knee high socks.

With the religious beads and dagger in his hand, Michael carefully walked toward the girl dressed in the white button up shirt and plaid skirt. This was surely a decisive trap set up for him.

"Please! Help me!" She screamed again.

Michael touched the girls forehead with the beads. Nothing happened. She was human and very much alive, he unfastened the cuffs, freeing the girl.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" The girl said, hugging him and sobbing into his chest.

"What is your name? I am Michael." he asked.

"Savannah," she replied. "I was on my way home from a friends house after making arrangements for a high school party for seniors, and then the next thing. I was jumped, and I was trapped here."

He grabbed her by the hand, "Come on, we need to get out of here! Quickly!"

Michael put his hand to the wall and the portal reopened. They stepped through leaving the room.

"Whoa, that is some door!"

Michael's mind was more focused on getting her to safety rather than explaining her magic portals.

"Quick, get in my car. We must make it to my place. You'll be safe there."

"Are you sure I'll be safe here?"

Savannah peered nervously around his grand lair with mysterious writings on each portrait.

"Yes Savannah. I can't let you go home just yet. Not until I find who kidnapped you."

"What about the police? What is going on?"

Michael put his hand on her shoulder. "All you need to know is that you're safe here. I need you to trust me."

Savannah looked into his eyes. "I trust you. You saved my life..."

She had such an adorable smile, his mind stared to wander as he brushed her red hair off her eyes.

Savannah leaned in. "I want to thank you for saving my life."

His eyes widened. A small slender hand cupped his genitals.

"I um... really need too..."

"P-please?" she pleaded softly, lowering down to her knees. "There's no one else around, is there?"

She was a cute girl. A little old his taste, but she was legal and definitely legal.

He did not resist when Savannah unfastened his belt and pulled his trousers down lightly. His eyes rolled back into his head when he felt her warm wet mouth engulf his swollen cock. Her mouth glided back and fourth across his erect length. Occasionally, she would stop, to let a string of saliva from his tip to her mouth dribble down her chair. Oh she was a dirty girl!

This couldn't be her first time, he thought. She was very good at it, almost too good.

Michael had forgotten his duty. He could only focus on how this young girl sucked him. He looked down to see Savannah play with her puss under her skirt. She was enjoying this as much as he was!

Savannah's oral pace picked up as she teased herself. The slurping noises of her mouth made his balls swell, and his cock twitch.

"Ah, ohh!"

Savannah stopped. She had more "thanking" to give to him.

She stood and led him towards his bed. After sliding her panties to the floor, she sat him down and crawled into his lap. She unbuttoned her shirt.

Her breasts were not large, not more than a handful. But these modest mounds were pert and perky, with long hard nipples that could cut glass. Michael helped herself to her sharp nips, suckling it with a primal need. His hand went under her skirt and felt her wetness. He inserted a finger inside of her, and then another. She ground her pussy against his intruding digits.

Savannah rose above him and straddles his hips. She reached under her skirt and aimed his cock head toward her dripping pussy. She lowered herself on him just an inch, teasing him mercilessly, while placing her hands on his prayer beads.

"What are these mysterious things?" she asked.

Michael had to divert his mind from her tightness for a moment so he could speak. "They are prayer beads symbols of a holy order, I got them from the future, a thousand years ago."

Savannah completely ignored his time travel statement and smiled at him. "Can you put them on me?"

Michael hesitated. "They are never meant to leave my neck. Doing so is sacrilege to the order."

Savannah slowly lowered herself down his hardened cock. "Please, it will just be really quick, i'll give them right back."

His little head overrode the one atop his shoulders. Her hot tight pussy convinced him to part with the beads. He placed them around her neck as she pressed against his pelvis.

She smiled. "They look good on me, don't they?"

"Yes," he hissed, thrusting deep inside her.

"You know, this is one of the kinkiest roleplays I've ever done."

Michael looked at her, confused. "Roleplays?"

"Oops! Sorry! What was I supposed to say? Oh yeah!"

Savannah cleared her throat. "Infernal Sho Subbuca!"

Michael's expression froze. His expression was one out of complete shock.

"No! No!" He shouted.

The beads around Savannah's neck responded to her spoken words, glowing brightly brightly. Michael hastily tried to remove them but they were quickly absorbed into Savannah's skin.

"Wha-? Whats happening to me!?" She screamed.

Her skin was burning hot. Her pussy, still around Michael's cock, was even hotter.

"Help... me!" She pleaded, her eyes now a pale dark yellow in color, and were very feline.

Michael stood back and watched helplessly as the sweet young girl's body transformed. Her skin shed off, leaving a new red vibrant skin underneath that looked like the worst sunburn possible. Sharp tiny horns extended outward from her temples. Her fingernails grew into sharp black claws. A long thin tail slithered out from her skirt.

"Succubus," Michael muttered.

Savannah stopped convulsing and lay still on the floor, breathing heavily. She still resembled her former self, a little. Her hair was still red, and managed to stay in those tight pigtails after a violent transformation. Her body was more toned than before, however, with washboard abs and athletic legs. Her breasts seemed to have swelled as well, her mouth was dripping with hot saliva, she grabbed her wet tail and started playing with it, sucking it gently.

Michael moved slowly and quietly toward his holy water near the entrance of the church. If he could get to it in time he could...

Savannah, a now fully formed she-devil, pounced on top of Michael. They struggled, but her super human strength over powered him. She pinned him to the floor beneath her body. Her inhuman eyes stared into his. A very long forked tongue parted her lips. She licked the side of Michael's neck and cheek.

Just then, his front door flew open with a loud bang! All Michael could hear was the clopping heels of the marble floor. Then, the sweet aroma of perfume filled his nostrils.

"Your lust and sin has gotten you into quite a pickle radical."

Above him, Michael saw a golden rabbit animatronic. She stood over him and he could peer right up her purple dress, her womanhood clearly visible.

"You! You're the succubus that's been tenderizing this city!" Michael cried.

"I am indeed," Glitterstrap said. She grinned wickedly and walked closer to Savannah. Savannah purred when Glitterstrap's hand ran through her hair. She rubbed her face against her mistress' leg like an affectionable kitten.

"Its funny what High School seniors do for a large sum of money," Glitterstrap said. "Give them a large wad of paper, and they're willing to pretend to be younger than they really are, to be chained to a wall, to follow a stranger to a church, seduce him out of his beads, and say the 'magic words'. Although, she was unaware those words were a succubus transformation spell."

"Curse you spawn of hell! This girl is innocent!" Michael roared.

"Hardly," Glitterstrap Scoffed. "Do you think she was born with that amazing cock-sucking ability? Please..."

Savannah moved down Michael's body, his cock still out in the open. He hadn't had time to put himself away. She swallowed his cock in one gulp. Her mouth was hot like a moist massage towel. It didn't burn him, but it certainly was close to that. Michael vainly tried to move: Glitterstrap's magic held him in place.

"What do you plan to do with Mike Schmidt?" He asked. "It isn't like succubus to play with her food."

Glitterstrap smiled in a dark way, "Oh, I have big plans for Mike, don't you worry."


	5. Michael Brooks's Death

She looked down at Savannah, she had already begun sucking his member with ease. Michael continued to resist but it was no use.

"What's the matter radical? I thought you like them young. Why, she's barely ten minutes old. Thats as young as it gets! I mean look at how skillfully she pleasures you."

There was no denying that Michael was having pleasure. The way her hot, long tongue coiled around his cock while her mouth moved up and down was unsurpassed. He was simultaneously being sucked and stroked.

Pacifica patted Savannah on the head. "Although, newborn Succubi lack discipline."

Savannah's ear twitched, she then released his member and cowered against her mistress, perched on all fours. Pacifica slipped her dress from the floor and extended her wings while her devil horns extended.

Her tail whipped between her legs and wrapped around Savannah's neck like a dog on a leash. Savannah didn't resist to her command; she completely sat still.

"That's a good girl."

Glitterstrap used her tail to pull Savannah closer by her neck. The Succubi's face was drawn directly to Glitterstrap's womanhood. Michael stared helplessly.

Savannah crawled to her mistress and dove inbetween her legs, with long licks, up and down her demonic netters, to her swollen clit. Glitterstrap moaned loudly as her pet sucked and licked both holes between and beyond. Savannah's tongue then penetrated her core, shaking deep inside of her.

Glitterstrap exploded in a supernatural orgasm. The vase inside his room shattered with her erotic climatic cry.

The seductive yellow haired demon turned her sinister gaze to Michael, now lightly covered in small pieces of glass. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you, poor Radical. Your days on this Earth on numbered."

Michael's heart pounded. He knew his fate. It was all his fault. Guilt and remorse clouded his mind.

"Oh Timely Father, please forgive me!" Michael prayed.

"Shhh," Glitterstrap whispered. "No one is going to save you for what you've done."

Glitterstrap climbed top of Michael's helpless body. His hard cock sank deep inside her. She rose and slid up and down his shaft rapidly, coated him with her tainted juices.

Her pussy was soaking wet from Savannah's tongue. She slammed against his pelvis with such ferocity. Michael's body betrayed him, giving into sinful bliss with her warm tight insides. Against his will, he thrust into her, desperately trying to clear his mind of her arousal.

He failed. It was too much for any man. Blendin tensed, prepared to send his seed as well as his soul straight to hell.

Glitterstrap felt his cock twitch inside of him. He was ready. The moment Michael began to release his sticky semen inside her, she plunged her hand deep into his chest. The pain was completely untouchable compared to the pleasure of his final release.

She pulled out his bleeding heart and held it in front of his eyes before those eyes shriveled into dust. His soul, as well as his heart. Now belonged to her.

She stood and snapped her fingers in one hand while holding his heart with the other. His remains burned into complete ash while Savannah watched, enthralled by the flames. Glitterstrap ran her hand through her pet's hair while gazing at the heart that bled down her arm.

"One down, two to go." She giggled evilly.

With her new pet crawling by her side, Glitterstrap's heels echoed against the walls of his room as she exited.

Mike was up early after another restless night. He had not heard from Glitterstrap or Michael for five days. He still did not know the outcome of their confrontation. This was his first day back at his job as a typist for the Animatronica City Hall after a week of paid leave ordered by the Mayor.

He looked like hell. His eyes were bloodshot and he had not shaved for days. "Quite the look," he thought.

He poured himself some relaxing tea in a hopeless-attempt to kickstart his day. He felt uneasy and had goosebumps all over his body.

When the windows of his apartment began to vibrate, he felt startled. He felt like there was a helicopter or a parade taken outside.

He saw a flash of light from his living room. He rushed inside, and found Glitterstrap! She stepped through a dark portal and into his apartment wearing her regular attire: purple cocktail dress, heels and sheer stockings, all in purple.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Mike asked triedly.

"Boy, aren;'t we getting angry? If having a case of blue waffles is your problem. I've got plenty of ways to fix that," she retorted.

Mike rolled his eyes and left for the kitchen. He retrieved his tea and returned to the living room to plop himself on the couch.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been wondering for days what happened between you and Mike."

"How did you really think that will play out?"

"It would have been nice to know sooner."

"Aww," Glitterstrap cooed, pouting her lips as she sat on the couch beside him. "You were worried about a little damned devil like me. That's so sweet!" Her tail comforted him under his chin.

He was a little worried. Glitterstrap was the only one he had left of ever finding out who killed Mary. Putting himself in the sights of an experienced Succubus hunter did not seem like the best idea to him.

"So... Did you get what you um... needed from him?" Mike asked, waiting for her answer.

Glitterstrap smirked wickedly. "Think fast!" She then tossed him a jar, inside was a bloody human heart.

"Yikes!" Mike shouted. "What do you want me to do with this!?"

"Oh that be such a little wussy!" Glitterstrap teased, slapping her tail against his face"Put it in the fridge, I'm afraid my new minion might try to devour it."

"New pet?" Mike asked inquisitive.

"Long story," Glitterstrap said, calmly stretching her tempting legs across Mike's lap, Mike gulped. Her legs then began to move lightly across his pants, feeling his increasing member harden.

MIke then snapped back to reality and looked inside the jar. "What do we need this for anyway?"

"Umm ding dong, we need it to perform a ritual in order to find Mary's''s killer. Michael needed to be eliminated in order to do it,."

Mike sat the jar down on his coffee table, "What else do we need for this... ritual? Hopefully nothing that requires more dead bodies."

Glitterstrap giggled. "Nope, no more dead bodies. Though the remaining items are pretty hard to get."

"Why is that?" Mike asked.

Glitterstrap took off her heels and kicked them off. They cluttered on the floor. "Before we get into that, there's a matter that needs to be settled first."

Mike set empty tea cup down and rubbed Glitterstrap's stocking covered feet. "What issue would that be?"

"I'm hungry," she said with an evil smile.

"Something tells me you're not in the mood for Greek food," Mike said sarcastically.

"Greek, Chinese, Japanese, Canadian. Their nationality doesn't matter so long as they have an evil soul for me to take to hell."

"As I thought," Mike said tightly.

Glitterstrap looked down at Mike's hands on her feet. "You certainly have a way with massages."

Mike looked at his hand and stopped what he was doing. He had not even realized he was massaging her feet.

"Sorry, I um... I used to..."

"Mary?" She assumed.

"Yes, sometimes I lose a bet against her. I had to massage her feet, even though I didn't like it that much."

"I don't mind. In fact, its really nice to have someone do something for me in their free will."

Mike resumed massaging her. The silky texture of her feet felt just as good on his hands as his firm touch felt to her. His hands wandered a little further up her legs, rubbing her ankles and calves.

Glitterstrap smiled softly. Her sweet intoxicating pheromones, a very beautiful smell that Mike had come to recognize as a sign of Glitterstrap's arousal, she stared to fill the air of his apartment.

Mike looked into her eyes. "Something I've been meaning to asking you, you came from Hell right?"

Glitterstrap nodded. "Hmmm-hmmm."

"What is Hell like?"

Glitterstrap snicker. "Are you afraid of where you may end up?"

Mike slid his hands further up her legs, now to her knees. "Ummm, yeah."

Glitterstrap eyed him seductively and seeped her hand into his hair, "Don't worry, even if you do go to the most damned place in the universe.

You'll have special treatment, you can be in my room and we'll do fun things with each other, laughing and playing, trust me. You'll have a great time with an elite Succubus."

She then conjured up her red trident and proceeded to lick the tip in a very subliminal way, Mike gulped and blushed lightly. He didn't know whether to feel aroused or scared, a Succubus is offering him special treatment, while the other poor souls were being torment for eternity.

"Ummm, thanks..." Mike whispered, his fingers crawled up further.


	6. Looking for the Killer

"But getting to your question, Hell isn't like a home. More like separate representations of environments. The same with Heaven. Both exist side by side with your world, only separated by an invisible fabric. The layouts of these words are the same, just very different areas and species. Hell is misery: barren lands, wind storms, eternal screaming. Lava replaced with water, I don't know what Heaven looks like but its probably looks like the exact opposite."

"Do you ever miss being there, you know. With your overlord mom." Mike asked in curiosity.

"Does it sound like a place someone would miss?" Glitterstrap snorted in a snooty way. "Of course not! Here on the Earth plain, I get to do whatever I want, whenever I please. So long as I keep a low profile from Angels and Radicals."

"I assume you didn't have any freedoms in Hell. What does your mother make you do anyway?"

"Hmmm, nothing much. Just torture some humans here and there, but it gets exhausting."

Mike's hands reached Glitterstrap's inner thigh under her dress. "What about Heaven?"

"I don't know much about Heaven, obviously. However, I do not Heaven follows a similar code when it comes to virtues, each aspect representing another one."

The aroma of Glitterstrap's scent were thick in Mike's nostrils. His cock was stiffening dangerously. He was still in control of his body, but like that night in the park. It was going to betray him.

Glitterstrap saw his hesitation. "I don't mind. Keep going. You know you want to," she said with a seductive purr.

His fingers crawled further up her dress, finally reaching the end of the road. He thumbed the small strip of hair above her womanhood. Then lightly ran his fingers across her sweet moist nether lips. He wanted her, he needed enter her body and feel her warmness caress him.

Then a vision of what happened to those who give in to temptation to their lust flashed across Mike's mind. They become shriveled lifeless skeletons, damned for all eternity. He knew he had "Special Treatment" but he wanted to stay in human earth for a little longer, it wasn't his time. He released his fingers from under Glitterstrap's dress and put them in his lap.

Glitterstrap smirked at Mike and stood up to put her heels back on. "Don't forget about your end of our deal Mike, i'm quite hungry and I won't stop asking you until you bring me someone."

Dipper nodded. "I didn't forget, I'll look in my computer and gaze upon male citizen's criminal record, so you can meet some man who is… pleasure."

Glitterstrap smirked. "I look forward to you bringing me prey." She then cave Mike a soft hug and a passionate kiss on his cheek.

She raised her hands and her horns were beginning to brighten, the portal she came through reopened.

"Oh, I forgot to say this before, take this."

She tossed him a palm sized diamond. It was yellow in color, and he could feel it vibrate in his hands. There was a lipstick imprint on the front of the crystal.

"What's this?"

"Think of it as a key to my lair. If you ever want to spend time with me or need help with anything, just hold it above your head with your pleasure hand."

His face twisted. "Pleasure hand?"

Glitterstrap's facial expression dimmed, she dumbed down her words. "The hand that you jerk off to…" She announced, she laughed at what she said.

Dipper's face flushed red, "Okay okay. Jeez, Succubus are weird sometimes, and couldn't you call me like a normal person, Mike said, Glitterstrap rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, your human technology is no match for demon spells and technology." She huffed, Mike eased in and laughed. Glitterstrap floated into the portal. "Don't keep me waiting Mike. Bad things happen to those who stand me up." She winked at him and the portal closed, leaving him alone in his living room.

Mike looked at his smartphone. "Crap! I'm late!"

* * *

Mike returned to City Hall. He first reported to the Mayor's office, knocking on the already opened door.

"Ahhh, Mike Schmidt! Glad you're back. Are you trying to look shady with that new beard.

"No madam, I just forgot to shave," Mike replied.

She nodded, "Have a seat Mike, there are some things I need to ask you."

Mike sat down opposite from the Mayor. "We need answers, the P.D is very hasty. They put you in charge of the investigation because you were good at solving mysteries from your preteen days.

This is a high profile case. Probably the biggest in Animatronica's history. I've got the captain breathing down my neck and acting like a negative nancy. Can I count on you? I want you to focus on this case."

"Yes madam!" Mike replied with heart and enthusiasm. He forged his inner fears.

"Good, you're dismissed."

Mike left the Toy Chica's office and spent most of the day at his desk, re-reading the reports on the murder and scanning the police archives for a proper suspect to… make disappear. Sure, they were plenty of low life thugs and drug dealers. But he felt like none of them deserved a death penalty.

"Mike old buddy, I see you're back at work today. Listen something just came up that I need to talk to you about."

Mike paused from his screen monitor and looked at Funtime Freddy, who was in his all-too-serious pose.

"Look, if this is about the other day. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose my cool like that, you know i'm better than that scrap."

"No no Its not about that at all," Funtime Freddy said. "I have a lead on Mary's killer!"

Mike practically jumped from his chair. "What do you have!?" He shouted.

He then made his hand-puppet sound like Mary, "Just joshing ya pal!" Funtime Freddy said as he was holding back his giggling. Mike growled and charged after him, slamming him to the wall.

"Do fucking slimeball, what the hell were you thinking!?"

"It was just a joke, to lighten you up when you got back."

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT MAKING FUN OF MY DEAD WIFE WOULD BE A JOKE!?" No one was in the room when Mike was yelling.

"I-I won't do it again man. It was just a one time thing."

Mike groaned and slowly released him, he then sat back down and continued to look at the criminal archives, Mike smiled back at him and left. Mike narrowed his but didn't think about it.

A few hours later Mike was typing when he looked at something that caught his eye, it was an M9 revolver, the same gun that was found inside Mary's skull and stomach. He looked closer, the man carrying the weapon was Emil Macko, he's had quite the track record. Burglary, drug trafficking, he was released for good behavior just before Mary's murder.

Mike's blood boiled as he stared at the mugshot, he wanted to take his head and put it on a bloody platter if he committed the murder of his wife.

After a long day Mike stood outside of Glitterstrap's lair under the highway, he felt a bit stupid, but held the crystal up on top of his head. The crystal responded with a dim hum and a bright violet glow.

Immediately, the portal opened where Mike had entered her lair before. She stepped out, wearing an all too familiar dress, the purple cocktail dress she wore when they first met at the nightclub. The dress left a little image as to what was underneath. She also wore the same heels that would be the pure jealous hatred of every woman onlooker.

Glitterstrap floated towards Mike, standing beside his car.

"Get in," Mike ordered.

"Hmmm, I don't see any victim with you. I assume i'm going to eat out tonight?" She questioned him.

"Just GET IN!" Mike yelled.

"Whoa there, you're crankier than this morning. Did you forget you you're talking to?" Glitterstrap said, her eyes glaring red, giving him a cold stare.

Mike hastily came to his senses. He was not normally this upset. His anger and impatience clouded his judgement.

"I'm sorry Glitterstrap," he said with remorse. "I'll explain on the way later."

"Apology accepted," Glitterstrap said. She opened the passenger door. "Besides, the badass malicious personality doesn't fit you well."

They drove from under the overpass onto the highway. Glitterstrap noticed Mike gripping the steering wheel unusually tightly. He had a fierce, fiery look in his eyes, a look of complete determination. Nothing was going to stand in his way to said mission he was embarking on.

"So, uh, where are we going ?" she asked finally.

"I looked at some new evidence on Mary's murder. We are going to check it."

"I thought you were supposed to bring me dinner," Glitterstrap whined and crossed her arm under her breasts.

"If it does check out, you'll have your fucking dinner, don't worry," Mike said staring at her for a nano second.

Glitterstrap tossed him her signature devilish smile. "Oh, I like it when you're cold hearted!" she leaned over and kissed the side of his neck, also grazing it with her fangs. "It really turns me on."

Mike paid no mind to her forked tongue running up and down his neck and her gloved purple hands fondling his genitals as he drove. He was focused, and not even a sexy Succubus like Glitterstrap could stop him from his goal.

It was not too long until they reached the destination. He parked on the road side next to a shabby set of run-down houses. It was a very poor lower income neighborhood; Mike's investigation instincts told him to be on his guard here. Things could get pretty ugly.

He looked at the street at a run-down brown house. It had a shattered Oldsmobile parked on the grass and metal sheets over the windows to protect against thieves. Was this a halfway house?

"This isn't really the most romantic place to dine," Glitterstrap said. "But I'm not going to be persnickety at this point. What are we doing here again?"

"We're looking for our target: Emil Macko. His last known address is that hold over there. The car in the grass suggest he is inside. When he comes out, I need you to use your mind reading ability to tell me if he killed Mary, if he did. I'm going to use my laser gun and pulverize his brains out."

Glitterstrap looked at him in a very confused way. "And you you think he lives in that run down place? How do you exactly know?"


	7. Mangle the Nine-tailed Fox

"Like I said I researched online," Mike repeated, Glitterstrap nodded slightly. Her stomach growled, looking for semen to cure her appetite.

All of a sudden a man opened the front door of the shady house just then, a very thin but tall man with unruly curly hair. He stepped from the porch and walked to the red Oldsmobile.

"That's him!" Mike said. "Get everything you can on him and make sure he's the one."

"I need him to look me in the eyes, before I do anything." Glitterstrap announced.

The man was just about to leave the home when suddenly Dipper rolled down his window and made a weird bird call. The man turned around and gaze toward them. His look was one out of nervousness.

Afraid an assassin might kill him out of the blue, he scolded and stuck his middle finger. Glitterstrap's eyes turned violet purple for an instant and then went back to their normal color.

"Well?" Mike asked impatiently.

Glitterstrap sighed, "My gravest apology Mike, but it's not him. He has never stepped foot in your house."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, HIS PRINTS ARE ON THE FUCKING BULLETS!"

"Quit your shouting!" Glitterstrap said countering his statement. "You wanted me to tell you and I did. Succubus have no means of lying to human males, only having sexual encounter and taking their semen from them, what point do I have to lie to you."

"So you can finish this ritual thing you keep telling me that I still don't know what the hell it's for."

"To find Mary's killer. That is all you need to know. Considering that it has no benefit to me. You can either take my word for it or I'll leave Animatronica and settle someplace else. The choice is yours Mike."

Flipping A! He thought this was the big break he needed. Perhaps he hoped for some closure on who killed Mary Schmidt, along with his anger, this had made him act without thinking and act irrationally.

Mike sighed, he leaned toward Glitterstrap and wrapped his hands around her body, pulling her to a tight hug. Glitterstrap's cheek brighten up to a crimson red color as she returned the embrace, she moaned slightly at his light touch.

"I'm sorry," Mike said. "Thanks for the help. I just want to forget about all of this and leave the scene."

"I know Mikey. This was a waste of time and energy, especially since his soul isn't even evil."

"Wait, his soul isn't evil."

"Well, his soul isn't pure like yours. He just hasn't done anything in a position to make him evil. Everything that he was charged with was done by his brother Scott. So he takes the fall for it. You humans do the most degrading things I have ever seen creatures do before.

Mike felt like a true asshole. He was ready to kill an innocent person. Now he felt guilt inside his heart. If they did find the revolver inside his home, he was going to jail and Mary's killer will walk away a free man.

"So his brother is responsible for this ordeal he's going through."Mike asked.

"Yep, he has blood in his hands, oh and more more thing, he knows about the sex ring. The guy that I screwed was an old friend of his, maybe he can join him in my mothers place huh?" Glitterstrap winked.

Mike started the car and put in gear.

"Now where are we going?" Glitterstrap asked.

"You're going to pay Scott a small visit. I hope you're still hungry."

They arrived at Scott's lavish home in the upper side of town. The older brother lived in a expensive six room home full of cameras and a gated parameter.

"Well, this is a nice place. He sure is living well,"Glitterstrap flipped her blonde hair while observing the scene.

"Yep. At his brother's sacrifice and expense." Mike scolded.

"He either must not like company or he has some dirty little secret to hide from other humans."

Mike looked at the area. "How do we get him? We don't even know he's inside the mansion."

"I'll take care of that. You stay here," Glitterstrap said smiling while tickling his cheek with her heart shaped tail.

Glitterstrap slid from the car, while walking her tail disappeared. She fluffed her hair and adjusted her cleavage. She rang the buzzer while smiling seductively at the camera.

A man's voice came out of the loudspeaker. "Who's there?" The voice said.

"My name is… Britney. I represent the superiors of the late Emil Macko and I'm here for potential business."

"Come inside," the voice said.

Glitterstrap smiled, she turned around and gave Mike a wink. "How does she do it," he said as the gates closed behind her. She needed to make this quick so she wouldn't have Mike waiting for a long excruciating time.

Before she arrived at the steps the door opened. A man wearing a ruby red robe opened the door. Harold looked like he was fresh from the shower, his hair was still wet and combed to one side. His eyes gazed upon her, her eyes also gazed upon him. With an long desire for appetite.

"So, what is it you want to discuss?" he asked.

Glitterstrap turned toward him, invading his safe space. She ran her index finger down his chest and fingered a small gap in his robe. "First things first, I'd like to discuss where the bedroom is."

From the moment they went upstairs, his fate was already sealed. Glitterstrap locked the door behind them and stared at Harold with malicious intent.

He didn't know what that meant but his perverted instincts told him to walk toward her and ravage her body. Then suddenly he stopped, he couldn't move.

"What the..."

Scott's speech stopped, his face was now blank and with no expression.

"Uh oh…" Glitterstrap said with a sarcastic tone. "I had no idea you had locked away your intelligence. You're fucking disgusting trench." She growled.

"Now, what technique should I do." Glitterstrap asked herself as she paced around the room. After a few minutes of brainstorming, Glitterstrap devised her answer.

Scott's body came to life under Glitterstrap's spell. Like a automation, he walked to a nearby bed drawer and pulled out a piece of paper and pen, and started writing. When he finished, he put the paper into a blank envelope and handed it to Glitterstrap.

"Great Job, now for the amazing finish." Glitterstrap announced. Her tail suddenly came up and slithered into the hole of his robe. After a few seconds, Glitterstrap's tail wrapped around his hardened member, her tail made a soft vibrating sound and glowed red. He suddenly screamed of pain and collapsed on the floor, a jet stream of semen exploded in the air. Glitterstrap raised her hands in the air and sighed in content.

"Your semen shower is so warm…" Glitterstrap announced, she licked her lips and tongue tasting his final climax. After several minutes and all of his secretions were taken out of him. His body faded into ashes and disappeared. Glitterstrap licked every bit of the thick rope of cream. She took a shower and then was heading off to Mike's car.

"What took so long?" Mike asked annoyed, Glitterstrap scolded.

"I could have taken even more time. But I had other methods in getting rid of him, and no… I'm not telling you how."

Mike rolled his eyes.

"We need to return Emil"'s home. I have a special delivery for him."

It was late at night when Mike and Glitterstrap returned back to the shack.

"Wait here," Glitterstrap ordered.

She left Mike's car and carefully stepped over the front yard litter. She climbed the sagging porch and knocked on Emil's door. He cracked it open little by little, then opened it fully.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"Here," Glitterstrap said, handing him the unmarked envelope.

Em opened the envelope and read the content. "What the fuck is this? There is no way on earth my brother would write something like this! Even though it looks like his handwriting! He would never confess to everything he has done to me."

"You don't need to believe it," Glitterstrap said calmly. "But the police who you will report to will need as evidence, they will get the revolver from your possession and your brother will be the one responsible. You no longer need to be his scapegoat. This is a new leaf for you, don't blow it."

Emil stood there motionless. Glitterstrap turned her back to him and walked off the porch.

He stopped her. "Wait, are you some kind of angel from heaven?"

Glitterstrap stared at him for a few seconds, she then giggled. "I'm far from an Angel of Heaven."

He wiped a tear in his eye. "Thank you, so much. Whoever you are."

Glitterstrap went back to Mike's car and slammed the door shut.

"Whoa, that was a pretty humble thing you did." Dipper said, "I didn't think a Succubus from hell who is full of lust would do something like that."

"I only did it for me, don't get it mixed up." Glitterstrap grumbled, looking off to the side with her nose in the air.

"At least this gets the Mayor off your back, but you do realize that they will try to pin Mary's murder on Scott right?" Glitterstrap asked.

Mike nodded. "I don't care. We know the truth, and once you perform the ritual, we'll know for sure who killed my wife."

Glitterstrap stared at him, there was a long pause, "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes, i'm sure. More than anything in life, I can't rely on human evidence. I need supernatural evidence." He then held her hands and stared into her demon eyes, Glitterstrap smiled and kissed his nose.

"Okay," she replied.

Glitterstrap opened the passenger door, stepped out and closed it. She watched as Mike drove away. Glitterstrap's heart was beating, no human ever made him feel this way. She rubbed her hands and blushed, she stood there and looked at his car disappearing.

"I hope you have the knowledge for the answer you seek Mike Schmidt." Glitterstrap said, a small tear escaped her eyes.

"Knowledge isn't worth true suffering."

The next day Mike was typing on some small documents the secretary gave him earlier this morning.

Mangle Chiu, the cute girl from the Pathologist lab, walked to his room. "Good evening Mike, I brought you some bag of gummy worms."

Mike looked up to see the Pathologist, she wore a lab coat and and her hair was out of her bunion. You could see the true beauty of her.

"Thanks, heh. What's the occasion," Mike said as he knew the answer.

"Well, I heard what happened last night at Scott's place, you did a great job exposing him. But weirdly enough, his body wasn't there. The police don't know what happened. But rumours speculated that he jumped off a cliff miles out of town."

"Well… It's a mystery." Mike chuckled nervously.

Mangle looked at her watch, "I'll see ya around Mike."

"Thanks again for the gummy worms," Mike said as Mangle walked towards the elevator.

"It was my pleasure," she said, smiling over her shoulder.

 **Time Skip…**

Dipper opened the portal to Glitterstrap's lair using the crystal that she gave him. This time he know not to hit anything; he still had a bruise from his fall the last time.

When Mike opened the portal to her lair. Savannah, the pet Succubus, pounced on him, knocking him down to the floor.

"What the hell is this thing?!" he shouted, struggling to get off of her, she licked his cheeks and nibbled on his neck.

"Savannah no!" Glitterstrap shouted.

Savannah whimpered and crawled off Mike.

"What is this!?" Mike said, brushing himself off.

"This is my pet Succubus. Savannah."

Mike looked at Veronica, now perched on the back of Glitterstrap's couch like a cheetah, wagging her heart shaped tail. Mike felt a slight rise in his groin after looking at her healthy red body.

"Its okay, you can pet her if you want. She doesn't bite," Glitterstrap smirked, nudging him toward the she devil.

Mike walked over to the couch and lightly placed his hand on Savannah's head. He ran his fingers through her red fringe cut hair and pigtails. She smiled, then licked Mike's arm with her unnatural long forked tongue.

"Ohhh, I think someone likes you," Glitterstrap giggled.

"Where did she originate from?" Mike questioned.

"She transformed herself after stealing Michael's prayer beads. I don't know how I could have gotten to his heart without her."

"She was a human?!" Mike shouted rebelliously.

Glitterstrap sat on the couch and stretched her wings. "Yep, and spare me your goodie two shoes routine."

Mike rolled his eyes, "Oh and that reminds me, of the seven layers in hell, which was is your favorite."

"Give Savannah one of your trademark massages and I'll tell you," Glitterstrap announced.

"Why?"

"Come. Sit next to me, you'll see." Glitterstrap stated.

Mike stopped petting Savannah and walked around to the front of the couch. He was unsure of what she was up to.

He sat down beside the naked demoness. She stretched her transparent wings out and wrapped her left wing around his back. She hummed at Savannah, who crawled across both their laps, laying face down, perfectly still as her hair touched both of them.

Mike's hands roamed the back of Savannah's legs. Her bright crimson skin was very warm to the touch. It was such a weird sensation. Savannah, purred, her head now buried in Glitterstrap's opened lap.

"Well.. Out of all of them, mine is probably the second layer; lust. Because the men I've slept with are inside that realm, they are blown back and forth by the terrible winds of a violent storm, depending on what they've committed, it could be worse, you should probably ask my mother about that." Glitterstrap winked.

Mike dug his pals against Savannah's shoulders. Her tail wagged contently as she whimpered between Glitterstrap's thighs.

Mike pondered Glitterstrap's words, wondering where Mary's soul is now. She certainly would not turn into a demon. She had to be an angel now, he thought. What if he..

"When a soul goes into the afterlife, do they have any memory of who they were?"

Glitterstrap sighed. "No. The Mary you know is gone, no matter how you look at it."

"Do you ever stop reading my mind?" he asked, very frustrated.

"Do you ever pay attention to what you're touching," Glitterstrap said with a cunning comeback.

Mike looked down. Each hand was gripping Savannah's ass cheeks.

"Wait, keep going. Pet Succubi love being touched." Glitterstrap pleaded, the more you touch them. The more aroused they become."

Mike did what he was told. His hands massaged Savannah's soft bottom. He felt a molten hot substance dripping on his knee. It was burning, but was bearable at least. Then he noticed it; it came from Savannah's hot womanhood.

Glitterstrap smirked revealing her fangs, her look was one at of sexy ruthlessness, Mike's ears flooded with the sounds of the two demons moaning pleasurably.

"Mmmm! Touch her pussy Mike!" Glitterstrap whined.

He did as she asked. His left hand reached around Savannah's plump red ass and found Veronica's hot wetness. Her nectar tasted like lava and it was plentiful.

"Put your fingers inside her."

"But, i-isn't that lust?" Mike nervously asked.

Glitterstrap hissed, "Touching isn't lust! If it were, every fricking human would be in hell. Now do it!" she ordered.

Mike slid two fingers inside Savannah. Her heat was too much to bear. Her insides were hot and oily.

The more Mike massaged Savannah, the further and further. Her lengthy tongue darted inside of Glitterstrap's hungry folds. He was making the two sexy demons cum over and over again using only his hands. It felt very dominating for a human male to be doing this.

His oily hands attached on Glitterstrap's breast, fondling them gently. She gazed into his hands while smirking at him, she licked her fangs and gave him her trademark smirk. Glitterstrap's tail stretched and began to pet his groin area. Within a few seconds Mike roared as it he felt a geyser of his semen spurt out with nowhere to go. He felt his own cum oozing from his shaft and tickling his balls.

The three of them stood motionless, panting heavily. After several minutes Savannah sat up and proceeded to lick Mike's face slowly, he didn't feel the need but he leaned over and kissed her lips while grabbing one of her ass cheeks, he stroked her wet tail which caused her to shriek in pleasure. Mike licked his lips, which had a touch of Glitterstrap's pussy on them.

Glitterstrap giggled, "Told you she likes you, you human males are so easy to please. We're the most superior love makers in the universe. We're definitely better than any foul human females."

"Y-yeah, I guess so," he smiled, still coming down from his orgasm.

"I think you like her too, maybe you might be her fuck buddy," Glitterstrap said, staring at the wet spot in Mike's crouch.

"I do, but I also liked making you cum, even if she was the one pleasuring you."

Mike gave a cheeky smile, Glitterstrap blush. There was an awkward silence.

"So um, back to the reason I'm here." Mike said, changing the topic. "What's the next thing we need for the ritual?"

"Oh, right." Glitterstrap said fluffing her hair back again since it was messed up, regaining some of her composure. "We need virgin's essence."

"Virgin essence? What's that?"

"See that oil that came from Savannah? That; only from a virgin."

"So, we need a female virgin orgasm?"

"Correct. Time for you to buy some flowers and chocolates, and find yourself a hot date." Glitterstrap said poking his chest.

"Why me, can't you do it," he fired back.

"My magic only works on males. I'm pretty sure you'd have a better chance than I would, I know nothing about human love. Besides, she has to give it to you willingly, do not rape her. Or else you will be condemned and my mother will torture you…"

"I KNOW THAT! But, how I am supposed to get the essence? I can't sleep with a virgin without corrupting my soul."

"Well you could marry one," she snickered.

"Are you kidding me?!" Mike whined.

Glitterstrap giggled, "I'm just kidding. I do have a little hack that will help."

"What is it?"

Glitterstrap got off the couch and walked to a nearby cabinet. Inside were glass bottles containing various colored liquids. She grabbed two empty vials and a tiny bottle with a pink substance, she shaked them happily.

"The two empty vials are enchanted to draw the virgin's essence directly inside once you pop the top off. Get her aroused, pop the top, and the vial will do the rest."

"What about the pink stuff in the bottle." Mike asked.

"That is a highly concentrated incubus pheromone. Just put a tiny drop of that on your skin and you will have any woman instantly attracted to you, getting a virgin aroused will be easy with that."

Mike takes the top off and gave it a quick sniff, he shrieked in disgust, "this smells so bad!"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were female. A little word of advice; ONE SINGLE DROP. Use too much and every woman within a mile, considering the size of Portland will be on you, and you'll have hundreds of sex crazed women tearing your body apart."

Mike slid the items into his pocket. Now he needed to find a virgin, remembered Mangle telling him a few weeks ago that she hasn't gone out with anyone, that probably means she's a virgin.

* * *

Mike invited Mangle to see a move with him. It was the first time he was on a with a girl since Trenicia, it felt extremely awkward.

Nonetheless, Mangle felt a little sad about his unappealing happiness. He felt like a asshole,pretending to be interest in a woman he cared nothing for; and like a douchebag.

The movie was a romantic chick flick; Mike paid little to now attention, during their time. Mike has trying to hatch a plan on how to pull this off, even though he was doing this to find Mary's killer, it sure did not feel like it.

His mind drift towards that sexy blonde succubus that forced her way into his life. Her body, how her silky smooth skin and those powerful orgasms enough to kill a guy, he was also focusing more on Mangle's body which was not as impressive as Glitterstrap's but good it in its own right.

After the movie Mike drove Mangle's home.

"I had a great time Mike, we should do it again some time, I haven't had a fun like this is such a long while."

"Me too. I haven't had a wonder night like this in a long time. I hate for it to end."

"Well, the night is still young," Mangle said. "I can show you around my apartment if you want."

"I would love that," Mike smiled.

Mike parked his car into an empty space and then followed up her place. It was a warm place, it had a variety of furnishings. Only a couch and a coffee table, and a small zen garden on the side of the chair where a visitor can play around with it. Also a small Tv perched atop of an end table, a kitchen that had a stove. A compact refrigerator and a spotless microwave.

"Nice place," Mike said.

"Heh, thanks."

Mike twiddled his thumbs, he knew he had to do this quickly.

"May I use your restroom?" Mike asked.

"Sure its down the hall and to the right."

Mike got up from the couch and walked into the clean bathroom. He looked into the mirror and sighed about what he was about to do. Mangle was a good and gentle heart, and to take her virginity seemed wrong. But he had a mission, a mission to find out who killed his beloved wife Mary Schmidt.


	8. Mike X Mangle

He pulled the bottle of pink liquid out of his pocket, turning his head as he unscrewed the plastic lid. The smell was unbearable. He titled the bottled down towards his skin; but all of a sudden its vile contents spilled onto Mike's wrist.

Fuck! Glitterstrap clearly stated no more than a drop, and this was definitely more than a single drop, it was more than twenty drops. He hastily rushed towards the sink to wipe off the contents. Shit! Now what was he going to do, the pink liquid stuck to his skin like a thick tar.

Mike slowly crept into Mangle's living room, unsure of the effect the incubus formula would have on her. She turned to him right away.

"Oh my goodness? What is that smell?" She asked.

"Oh um. I don't smell anything," Mike nervously chuckled.

"It smells… Delicious!" she said.

"Whew!" he thought, "at least she doesn't think I smell like a garbage sewer."

She got off the couch and walked towards him, wrapping her hands around his arms. "I feel strange," she said.

"Strange how?" he asked, he gulped. This was it.

"My body… it tingles,"

Mike became concerned. "Should I call an ambulance?"

"No," she whined. "I'm fine. I'm just…"

"Just, heh... Just spit it out" Mike said trying to move her body away from him

Mangle lunged at Mike, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips to hers. She kissed him with a vicious appetite.

"Extremely aroused!" she replied finally, after breaking their kiss.

She lunged at Mike again, kissing him with too much love. She pushed him slowly back towards towards her bedroom. Mike's legs went out from under him as they reached her bed. Mangle fell directly on top of him, never stopping her attack of kisses, she began to ride him in a teasingly erotic way.

Her kisses were pleasurable, though very dangerous. He needed her essence, but not at the expense of his soul. The incubus formula had taken complete control of Mangle's mind. There was no stopping her, Mike had to get out of there, and fast!

"Mangle!" Mike screamed as he gasped for air. "This is amazing and all, but I need to leave."

"You can't go!" she ordered. "I need you to be inside me!"

Mangle resumed her kissing while attempting to undo his pants. He struggled against her, tossing her to the side.

"I'm sorry Mangle!" he stated as he stood up. He walked out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom, that's when Mangle tackled him and hissed, Mike can almost see fangs coming from her mouth. He struggled to get her off of him when suddenly he felt a heavy blunt object hit, he thought it was a lamp. That's when his worldview became dark.

Mike opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling, his hurt was still throbbing. He tried to move his arms, but they wouldn't budge. Mike soon realized that he was tied. His legs would not move either. Mike looked down towards his feet. Indeed, his ankles were tied the say way as him arms. He also noticed he had been stripped of all his clothes.

His vision began to focus, noticed something in between his legs. The blurred figure came into focus. It was Mangle, and she had been sucking his cock while he had been unconscious, Mike noticed that she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"Mangle! Stop!" Mike pleaded.

Mangle stood up, "I can't! My body wants to be inside of you. I need you to make me cum! To make the tingling stop!"

She resumed sucking on Mike's stiff member. He tried to fight back but it was no use.

"Mangle! You need to stop! I'll die if you keep going! I will literally pass away!"

Mike's pleas fell of stone ears. She shed herself of all her clothes, revealing her young aching body to Mike. He tired to put his arousal out of his mind. But with her perky breaks, long black hair, and dripping virgin pussy, it was impossible for such a thing to happen.

Mangle climbed on top of Mike and perched her eager pink pussy above Mike's rock hard hack. If she proceeded, Mike soul would be corrupted, and Pacifica would obviously claim it, ending his life.

"Mangle Chiu. Please stop!"

"I'm sorry Mike. This is something I need to do."

It was all over, Mangle squatted down the length of his shaft all the warm, her virgin warmth gripped his cock like a clenched fist. He was now inside her, there was no turning back.

"AHHH!" Mangle moaned as I slid into her warm pussy and started fucking her like a dog.

"So good!" she moaned panting like a fox "Don't stop, fill me up and make me full"

Mangle panted like a dog as I fucked her, her big breasts shook and wobbled around, making satisfying slapping noises. My cock kept plunging into the warmth of her pussy making her moan louder and squirm with pleasure.

"Oh Mangle." I hissed "You're such a nice fuck!"

"I'm your little bitch!" she yipped "Pound my cute sexy body!"

"Oh yes, yes…YES!" Mangle moaned orgasming and making her pussy tighten on my cock.

"MA~N~GLE!" I slurred trying not to cum "OHHHH~"

I felt my insides twitch as I started to release inside of the Nine Tailed fox, filling her to the brim with my creamy cum.

I unloaded what felt like was buckets of cum deep inside her innocent virgin pussy.

Mangle's hot body showed fatigue after what seemed like an eternity. Sweat soaked her slender body, from her head to forever. Her breathing was so heavy and hard. Mike knew he and she would perish if she continued. But in a strange twist, Mangle fainted and fell on the bed beside Mike.

Mike could feel her still breathing, much to his relief. On the other hand, he was still completely tied up. Mike tried once more to free himself, but failed.

"Nghh, now what I am suppose to do!" he thought.

His question was heeded for him. "That was quite a performance!" a familiar voice said from the other side of the room.

"Where you here this whole time?" Mike shouted.

"I showed up in time to catch the really juicy parts." It seemed like Glitterstrap did enjoy watching, evident by her moist juices that dripped down to the chair.

"Please untie me?" Mike pleaded.

Pacifica walked over to Mike's helpless body. She glanced at his member, still covered in Mangle's sweet magical nectar.

She smiled and licked her lips, "A cock of a pure human covered in virgins essence? That's too tasty to pass up!"

Mike's eyes widened as Glitterstrap crawled between his legs. His body trembled with horror. Despite his best efforts to keep his soul pure he had failed. Now, she was here to claim her prize.

Glitterstrap paused. "Why are you scared," she narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Besides, your cock is twitching with joy."

"Please don't take my soul! At least let's find who killed Mary. Then do as you please."

Glitterstrap looked puzzled. Her eyes flashed violet purple; she opened her mouth.

"No!"

Glitterstrap slid her mouth all the way down Mike's shaft, savoring the sweet taste. She moaned and hummed as she sucked him clean, ingesting every sweet dollop.

Mike felt his end, but that did not stop him from enjoying her mouth on his member. Nothing in his sex life compared to this. The blonde Succubus was perfect in every which way.

Unable to resist the pleasure, Mike's balls were about to release their contents once more. Mike knew that this would be his last.

"Stop! Please" he begged.

Glitterstrap ignored his pleas, Mike closed his eyes, accepting his doom while shooting the biggest load of semen into Glitterstrap's hungry mouth.

Glitterstrap opened her eyes. "Hmmmm! So sweet!" She looked down, "How many times do I need to tell you that you're secretion tastes delicious? And I only take evil souls."

Mike opened his eyes. He was still alive?

"What the hell, just untie me now!" Mike shouted.

Glitterstrap twirled her index finger in the air. The wadded up bed sheets that held Mike to the bed freed themselves.

"Now, shouldn't you get what you came for before the rapist wakes up, or did you forget about that," Glitterstrap said annoyed.

He had forgotten. Thinking he was going to die in that effect.

Mangle had thrown Mike clothes all over the bedroom. He grabbed all of it and dressed. He retried the two vials that Glitterstrap gave him and popped the top, he held each enchanted vial against Mangle's soaked folds as the small bottles filled themselves with her essence, leaving only droplets of Mike's own semen behind.

Mike handed the vials to Glitterstrap. "Will she remember any of this?" he asked.

"Most likely." Glitterstrap stated, "I wonder that will happen when she does wake up."

"Can't you do something."

"Memory loss only works on males for me."

"Fuck! I'm so screwed." Mike screamed.

"Meh, you'll be fine." Glitterstrap said.

After Mike and Glitterstrap cleaned her the room and her whole apartment, they went off to Glitterstrap's lair.

"So… What's the final thing we need." Mike said parking at the under the highway.

Glitterstrap sighed, "We need a hair strand from an elite hell demon since we're going to contact a soul supernaturally."

Mike looked puzzled, "Okay, I have some scissors here in the glove compartment, I just need to cut your hair?"

Glitterstrap slapped him with her heart shaped tail, he whined for a few seconds wincing in the pain.

"No stupid, some Demoness even more elite than me," she twiddled her thumbs and pouted. "My mother Spring Bonnie."

Mike's eyes widened. "S-s-s-so that means I need to go to Hell with you… Doesn't that mean you need to kill me."

"Not necessarily, I have an idea, check back in twelve hours time." She then opened the door, snapping her fingers and disappearing to her lair. Mike gulped, what would she say if Glitterstrap was following a puny human like himself. Would he be condemned, is this all a trick?


	9. Chapter 9

Mike woke to the sound of a hailing alarm clock. "Ahhh!" he grumbled. Was it time to wake up already?

Last night was excruciating for him. His head throbbed full force because of the large knot on the back of his skull. He could barely lift his hardened legs from the bed. Mangle certainly did a number on him he will never forget.

Slowly, he walked to the bathroom, well... technically he limped. He took a pained piss while sitting on the toilet. Stripped off his boxers and hopped into the shower.

Mike's head was sagged against the shower wall as the warm water flowed down his neck and back. The beating water from the shower did little to ease the pain. This would be a long day.

Mike jumped when he felt a slender hand touch his shoulder. He shrieked and turned with a quick twist that strained his aching muscles even more. Next to him in the shower was the sexy blonde Glitterstrap, naked before him, but without her wings and tail. Only her fangs that smiled at his delicious body and down towards his almost awakened member.

"What the heck! Why would you do that?" he scolded.

"Do what?" she asked with a cute head tilt.

"Scare the living piss out of me!"

Glitterstrap frowned. "I'm sorry your majesty. I was just trying to massage your shoulders to help with the hard pain you have. Remember when you helped me in the shower?"

"Yeah, I remember," Mike sighed, "thank you. But next time. Can't you give me a warning signal before appearing out of nowhere."

"Hmm, I'll try to remember that next time." Glitterstrap giving him a small smile.

Mike turned back around where he leaned before. He felt Glitterstrap's gentle touch on his shoulders, rubbing her thumbs along his neck.

"So when did you get you get here anyway?" Mike asked. "I didn't hear walls shaking or something like that."

"I didn't leave." Glitterstrap said, moving her hands up and down his back.

"Really, why?" He questioned.

"I don't know, I like to watch you sleep." Glitterstrap whispered in his ear, Mike shuddered slightly.

"Wow. That's a little creepy."

"Its not like you would have found out if I hadn't told you, just accept it," Glitterstrap pouted.

Mike felt Glitterstrap was pushing her breast against his back. Her hands reached around him, massaging his chest.

"You're really good at this you know," Mike said.

"I learned from the best." Glitterstrap whispered, Mike laughed as he shook his head in an approving way . Her hands felt wonderful on his aching skin, leaving small tiny goosebumps. He breathed a relaxed sigh.

"Give me the soap."

"Why?" Mike asked.

"That's the whole point in taking a shower right, to get clean?"

"You do make a point." Mike handed her a bottle of body wash over his shoulder. Even that hand motion was painful.

Mike stood as still as possible when Glitterstrap lathered-up and worked her slippery hands over his back and knotted shoulders. Her touch did wonders for his pain.

She leaned in again and pressed her large breasts against him as her hands washed his front. He felt her eternally erect nipples poke onto his back.

Glitterstrap's hands cupped her breasts. She slipped them slowly down his back, then up again. They felt wonderful, like two large sponges.

This is exactly what he needed. The pain in his body was mostly gone. But there was one part of his body that ache more than the rest, especially now that it stuck straight out like a sword.

"Hmmm, turn around," Glitterstrap stated.

Slowly he turned around. Mike's erect cock was only a few inches away from Glitterstrap's pink pursed lips.

"Well, you sure are excited to see me!" She giggled.

"You've always had that magic effect on me. But the bad news is, it hurts too much to enjoy."

Glitterstrap saw Mike's damaged shaft. His skin was chafed and cracked from the many hours of rough sex he endured the night before.

"Here, let me help you." She said looking up at him, she placed her hair in a knot and connected her hands together. She hummed an incantation under her breath and her hands began to glow, radiating a bright pink light.

Mike felt nervous. "What are you doing?"

"Relax. I'll be gentle." She promised.

Glitterstrap placed both glowing hands on Mike's stiff battered member. Her hands vibrated with mystical power that sent singles through his spine. The longer she held her magic hands on his shaft, the more the pain began to fade inside his erect vein, his skin healed, reliving him of the tortured pain.

"Tada, good as new." Glitterstrap said.

Mike's eyes widened. He was amazed. Something like that would take days to heal, she did it in mere seconds. All the pain was gone.

"Thank you! I never would have guessed Demons from hell were capable of curing body parts."

Glitterstrap gave Mike a sly smug smile. "I told you once before that there wasn't much I couldn't do when I was in my prime."

"I'm curious, what would it take for you to be powerful as you once where."

Glitterstrap stared at Mike. "You don't want to know the answer to that."

She poured a dab of body wash into her hand.

"Now then, you're still dirty."

She put her lathered hands on Mike's fully erect cock. She delicately stroked him up and down, playing with his soapy balls. Her cock pumping skills felt amazing, even though he was in pain about a minute ago.

He had no reason to worry about his soul now that he knew exactly what would damn him and what would not. "Touching doesn't matter," he remembered. He stood quietly, enjoying what she was doing to him. But he did keep a watchful eye on her so she wouldn't get any funny ideas.

Glitterstrap's soapy hands stroked Mike with a pleasurable hand over hand technique. As soon as one hand slid past his swollen tip, the other appeared at base. The wonderful pleasure he felt from her continuous milking felt like the soft blowjob she gave him the night before. His balls swelled the more he thought about his cock being inside this sexy demon's mouth.

The path to eternal damnation felt like haven. The confines of the bathroom felt like it was closing in on them. He wanted to screw her so badly he could taste his desire. His mouth salivated at the thought of bending her over in the shower, eating out her delicious folds. Then fucking her until he had nothing left to give. To Hell with finding Mary's killer!

For a brief moment, Mike came to his senses. What was he saying? If he did not do something, he would surely give in to temptation.

"I-I th-think it's clean!" Mike stuttered.

Glitterstrap stopped. "What about me?"

"What about you?" Mike rolled his eyes.

Glitterstrap stood up, she untied her blonde hair and grabbed the body wash. She squeezed a large amount of liquid on her breasts.

"I'm filthy too..." Glitterstrap said with a suggestive smile.

Mike could not resist, he pushed Glitterstrap against the shower wall and rubbed his hands all over Glitterstrap's smooth breasts. His cock twitched with every gentle little squeeze he gave, which quickly turned to firm kneading and lustful groping, sucking her breasts like an infant. She breathed heavily while Mike played with her melons. He held her close, she felt his erection poking her bellybutton. Thick sudes leaked across her toned stomach, Mike's willpower was gone.

Glitterstrap lifted up his head and smirked. "You want to be inside me, don't you?"

"Yes," he responded, nodding in a dumbfounded way.

Glitterstrap grabbed one of Mike's hands, then slid it down past her stomach to her slick soapy pussy. His index finger penetrated her hungry folds without a second of hesitation. Her insides were warmer and tighter than he had imagined.

Glitterstrap wrapped her arms around his neck, "Do you want to fuck me?" she whispered on his ear.

"Yes," he replied.

"Then fuck me Mike. However you imagine. Do what you like to me..." Her pink lips came into contact with his, Glitterstrap swirled her tongue around his, he tasted so delicious, at the forefront of his mind, he wanted to experience that blowjob again. He knew such a thing would end his life and he'll join the rest of the unwanted souls to eternal damnation.

Mike was completely taken by her evil charm as her eyes glowed light blue, Mike pushed down on her shoulders, signaling her to kneel in front of him, her horns extended and her eyes were pierced blue. The taboo nature of fucking a demon of sin and lust added to Mike's turn on.

Glitterstrap lightly opened her mouth, revealing her pursed tongue and fangs, she was ready to take his anointed semen, her tongue motion for him to come and enjoy himself. Mike was breathing heavily, he positioned his arched cock in front of her, grabbing her hair in the process. Glitterstrap blushed, he was ready to thrust it in her mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I** **regret nothing from this story!**

Suddenly his brain came back to life again. _"You're about to screw yourself to death,_ _dumbass_ he needed release. He needed to fuck her. He was past the point of no return, pleasuring himself in front of her again was futile.

Mike had an idea! He stuck his hard cock between Glitterstrap's soapy breasts and squeezed them tightly together. He thrust his hips forward like someone who had gone insane, desperately trying to release his seed as fast as possible.

"Ohhhh. You're so clever Mike. No one has ever been able to resist me. It is one of the things that turns me on so much about you. Fuck my large breasts, Mike, and release your sperm all over them" global chuckled evilly.

Glitterstrap pressed her breasts higher around Mike's cock, tightening their hold like a vice. His shaft was throbbing as he rapidly slid up and down the soapy valley of her cleavage, his tip was barely visible when he thrusted forward. Glitterstrap enjoyed having her breasts shagged by Mike's thick warm shaft. Her forked tongue grazed his tip when it reached her peak.

Mike's climax mounted as soon as her wet tongue touched him. Her soft melons felt amazing around his cock, better than anyone female in the whole universe combined. His orgasm was imminent.

In an attempt to stop his orgasm so he can enjoy more of her while he can, Mike grabbed Lyssa's horns and thrust foward as fast as he could between her mounds. With a beastly roar, Mike erupted up and out of Glitterstrap's cleavage. His heavy load splashed in her face, inside her mount, and down her lips and chin, Glitterstrap's swallowed every sweet drop, then licked the remains off her breast before the spray from the shower could wash them away.

Mike stood weak-kneed. That was too close, he though, that was a battle between life and lustful death.

Glitterstrap stood up, "I could never get enough of your delicious semen."

"I could never get tired of making it for you."

"Is that so?" Glitterstrap smiled while lifting up his chin. "Maybe I shouldn't try so hard to corrupt you then."

"I would love that! Not that I don't enjoy what you do to me, I just don't want it to end so easily."

Glitterstrap stared at him for a moment, are you saying that you enjoy having me around?"

"Maybe," Mike responded back, cleverly dodging the question.

She stepped from the shower. "Well then, lets play a small game. What is it that you like about me?"

Glitterstrap crossed her arms under her breast, showing them off proudly. "Is it my breasts?"

She spun around, shaking her perfect round ass at him. "Or is it my ass that has you so intrigued?"

She bent over further than spread her pussy lips with her fingers. "Or is it my glistening pussy?"

Mike felt a small twitch in his groin area as Glitterstrap modeled her body for him. "To be honest..." he rubbed the back of his head blushing while displaying a small smile toward her.

"You being a Half-Succubus; a sex demon from Hell. Sure, all your accessories are perfect. Your wings, tail, and horns however... they really turn me on. Its what makes you, you." Mike said as he held her hands, Glitterstrap looked down, her cheeks were sprinkled with blushes.

"In several centuries gone by, no one has ever told me that. Usually when a person really sees who I am, they are terrified beyond belief."

Mike laughed as he toweled himself. "Well, the face that you're about to devour their soul might have something to do with it. I guess I'm lucky to witness them more than once."

Glitterstrap blushed, "S-shut up, you're so adorable sometimes."

She hugged her naked body against his. She unfolded her wings, then wrapped them around Mike, encasing them like a cocoon.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome Glitter."

They stared into each others eyes, enjoying the embrace. Their hearts started to beat against one another in their soft warm shell. They each leaned in, their lips meeting in a soft passionate kiss. Fireworks exploded in their mind as their lips repeatedly pressed together, Mike's hands slipped below and behind her waist. Grabbing her soft ass, she moaned inside his mouth and shivered.

"You're playing with Hellfire you know." Glitterstrap giggled as her eyes glowed red. Mike smiled as he nuzzled her cheek.

"D-don't you have to go to work today?" Glitterstrap asked while she blushed at his embrace and kisses.

"Nope." Mike said.

"Great. Because we have two things today, I hope you haven't forgotten about us traveling to the underworld and getting a strand of my mothers hair."

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten. I was actually going to teleport to you're place... that is until you met me in the shower and then we..."

"Had. Sex." Glitterstrap's finger glowed and touched his nose, he nodded as they exchanged smiles.

"And another thing..." she stated, "I also have a declaration to tell you."

"Which is?" Mike questioned, a little nervous at her statement, Glitterstrap leaned closer to him and whispered something to his ear.

"I'm still hungry." She spoke softly, her lips pecked his earlobe, making him shiver.

"We'll find someone, maybe it will be after we'll get the hair strand from your mom to find out who murdered Mary, you said it carry supernatural powers."

Glitterstrap nodded. "Yes. And since this is you're first time in Hell, we have to prepare you." Glitterstrap giggled.

Mike was nervous, he was going to the most damned places in the universe.

"And don't worry, you won't hear any tortured screams. The place we're going to is much more safer."

"How am I supposed to get there?" Mike asked.

Glitterstrap held both her hands between her breasts and hummed an incantation.

There was a dark shade that looked like a demonic circle on Mike's bed, he hid behind her in fear.

"W-whats the hell is that!?" Mike screamed.

"The entrance to Hell stupid..." Glitterstrap laughed.

"What's it doing here?" He asked while shaking his body in fear.

"You want to found out who killed your wife right? This is the Succubus way of entering hell." Glitterstrap smiled while pinching his cheeks.

"Well one question, shouldn't the circle be on the floor instead of my bed?"

"I already told you, this is the Succubus way of entering the underworld, since this is you're first time and all..." Glitterstrap's smirk got bigger and bigger, Mike blinked twice. All of a sudden he was on the bed, he couldn't move as he was inside the transparent circle of lust.

"You have to pleasure me in order to go to the underworld to meet my mother..." Glitterstrap said, getting on her fours and crawling at a seductive pace.

"We just had SEX! I'm all empty! We have to wait" Mike exclaimed.

"Who said anything about waiting..." Glitterstrap said, she reached the bed and had her labia stretched wide as her pussy swallowed his cock all the way to the hilt and gripped it with a powerful suction, Mike moaned as Glitterstrap's wings and tail extended fully.

"All it takes is your permission and a little magic from me. Will you allow me to make you feel warm and happy again?" Glitterstrap said with pleading eyes, her silk pink walls lightly squeezed his swollen cock.

"Please Glitterstrap, anything for you, I want to lick your wings and nibble on your tail." Mike pleaded.

"Good human," Glitterstrap said. A black finger tail touched beneath his sac, "Open your mouth," Glitterstrap ordered.

Mike did what he was told, her eyes glowed bright pink, she opened her mouth and a long trail of saliva entered his mouth.

"Aphrodisiac, your cock is under my control and will worship me forever..." Glitterstrap chuckled evilly. Mike gasped and shuddered helplessly as his eyes turned into hearts, he was madly in love with her. He felt his balls fill up at that moment, it felt like a stream of semen had entered his member, waiting for its release.

"Isn't that bette-" Glitterstrap didn't finish her statement as Mike tackled her and now he was on top. He thrust his cock into her as her warmth made him drool. His swollen balls bounced against her and he pumped her and down, her tail slithered up on his face.

He grabbed it and began to stroke her tail, "Ahhhh! You have some nerve doing that to me!" She screamed, as he massaged her tail up and down it grew harder and harder. He leaned it and licked the tip of her tail, and then putting the whole heart shaped tail into his mouth, Glitterstrap moaned loudly as her tail began to spasm out everywhere, her tail then squirted inside his mouth.

Mike shivered and he too released his seed into her womb, her soft pussy gently squeezed his cock and Mike responded with another powerful gush of cum while Glitterstrap's tail did the same, Mike collapsed on Glitterstrap's breast with his mouth opened around her areola.

The demonic circle then levitated above them and transported the two, a black curtain fell across his thoughts and Mike surrendered to darkness. It was a great way to go.

Mike opened his eyes from a pleasant dream he couldn't quite recall. Where was he? He lifted his head. The sheets he lay on felt like soft silk. His other bed was scratchy. This bed was soft warm and comfortable.

A face came into his view. Her eyes were blue and her hair was yellow. Bats wings extended, horns protruding from their foreheads, tail and wickedly pointed fangs.

"Hello Mikey..." Glitterstrap smiled, she got on the bed and pecking his lips.

It all came back to him, blonde Succubus. Sucking the semen soul out of him, his death...

He had died hadn't he? Glitterstrap fucked all the fluids out of his body until there was nothing left. All temptations aside it hadn't been a bad way to go.

Where was he though?

Was this hell?

"Am I dead and... Is this hell?"

The Succubus looked at him and nodded her head slightly.

"Yeah..."

"You KILLED ME!" Mike's blood boiled.

"I can explain a little later... In the mean time, care for some red wine." Glitterstrap handed him a glass, she was dressed in a black see thru nightie, but he was too distraught to drink anything.

"I want an explanation now!"

"You want to find who killed your wife, this was the sacrifice you made." Glitterstrap simply said, Mike grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down with him.

"Ohhh, ready for a round three I see." Glitterstrap said, her tail wagged on his face and tickled his crouch, Mike wasn't amused, he just growled.

"Enough!" One voice said, Mike looked up and noticed an older woman with long brown hair wearing red latex with a heart shaped hole literally exposing her large breasts.

"How dare you rape my daughter you unworthy swine!" Her Trident ripped through a dimension with serpents and red fire exploding everywhere, he could hear the screams of the dammed burrowing in his ear. Mike's legs looked wobbly he felt like wetting his boxers, so much for special privilege.

"No mother, its alright." She muttered.

Spring Bonnie narrowed her eyes as her Trident glowed off, returning to normal.

"Mike, meet the ruler of hell and also my mother Spring Bonnie." She said.

He turned around and glanced at her, she was stunningly beautiful, he now knew where Lyssa got her looks.

"Who are you, state your business in my realm."

"He met me while I was screwing one of my victims, William Afton."

"Slut..." Spring Bonnie said, Glitterstrap growled but it was true, she was created as a daughter of lust and power.

"Ummm... hi, thanks for not sending me to eternal fire and all, but I really need to find who killed Mary Schmidt" Mike said while looking down on the floor, careful not to make eye contact with her, Spring Bonnie had a change of heart. He was adorable and gentle, she swayed her hips while walking toward him, she whispered something in his ear.

"So you're the one fucking my daughter..." Spring Bonnie stated. Mike shuddered as her hot breath course through his ear, Glitterstrap saw all this and growled, she pulled her mothers tail back.

"He's mine..." The blonde Succubus hissed. She grabbed Mike's body and held it against her chest, he blushed while gulping hard. Her eyes turning red, Spring Bonnie looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"She could be a bit hostilely jealous at times..."

"You're such a bitch at times, I still wonder how in the universe are you the ruler of hell."

"Be happy, you could rot like the rest of the souls." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"CAN WE JUST FIND WHO KILLED MY WIFE." Mike shouted.

"Yeah, that." Glitterstrap said quietly, forgetting the true mission as she was arguing with her mother.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Glitterstrap said that we need your hair strand because your a supernatural leader of the highest realm of underworld, that's why for whatever reason she killed me because it was part of the plan." Mike muttered.

"Hmmmm. What do I get in return..." She questioned.

"I don't know, what do you nee-"

"Never mind, I'll ask for it later after the perpetrator who killed your wife comes here." Spring Bonnie stated while she smirked. she pulled a strand of her ancient hair and gave it to Mike.

"T-thanks so much!" Mike said, she giggled and then snapped her fingers, disappearing out of thin air.

"You know, for an elite ruler who tortures soul and sends them into eternal pit of despair, shes not that bad."

"Psh..." Glitterstrap muttered, one has to wonder why made them have a fallout this badly even though she left.

Mike was a spirit due to his death caused by Glitterstrap, rain was pouring everywhere where Mary was buried at Animatronica's Memorial cemetery.

"Is the storm going to be a problem?" Mike asked.

Glitterstrap was completely unconcerned with the storm. Her long hair and thin black latex, completely soaked, blew wildly in the wind. "Actually it's an advantage, lighting will hide any movement here, how much further, they had arrived.

Glitterstrap knelt to gather the pile of dead flowers Mike had left and toss them to the wind. "Let's begin?"

Mike nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"First, I need to place any sentimental attachment you had from her."

"Mike remembered what she told him to bring before they arrived."

"Her braces..."

Making the decision, he slowly grabbed the braces from his pocket and placed it on the headstone.

"Good. Now hand me the heart."

Following her instructions, Mike handed over the small jar that contained Michael's heart. She unscrewed the tight lid and held the dry but slightly bloody organ in her left hand.

Glitterstrap chanted demonic words. Her bloody hand glowed in a faint purple light. As she channeled her magic, she squeezed the heart, drawing a upside down like symbol on the ground with concealed blood. The blood eerily stayed in place, never washing away despite the fierce storm.

"Now, virgin essence and the strand of mothers hair," Glitterstrap commanded, holding out the demanding right hand.

Mike passed the objects, Glitterstrap grasped the vial in her bloody hand and dipped her mothers hair in the essence with the other. The hair sparkled and lit brightly, illuminating the dark cemetery in uncanny light. Holding the feather high, Glitterstrap shouted more demonic verses as loud thunderbolts cracked.

Glitterstrap stumbled a little bit, the lust demon was on her knees, panting heavily and shaking in a dizzy way.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm alright, she huffed. Out of breath. The ritual obviously took a lot of energy from her.

"Is it done? I don't see anything."

"Give... it a moment."

He stood in the now gentle rain while Glitterstrap caught her breath. Several minutes passed- no ghost. Glitterstrap sensed Mike fear, she stood beside him and folded her hand into his.

"Be patient, she reassured, squeezing his hand.

He appreciated Glitterstrap's words. Her slender hand fit perfectly in his.

Several minutes passed. Mike's faith in the ritual started to fade.

Was all this in vain?

Just when all of Mike's hopes were lost, he saw a small light float in the air from all directions. The tiny lights swirled in a vortex. They formed into a larger orb that glowed so brightly Mike had to avert his gaze.

The light gazed. Mike turned back around to behold the faintly glowing image of a brown hair woman that looked like him, there were now transported into a light room, Glitterstrap hissed slightly.

"Mary?" Mary called out.

"Mary?" The semi transparent woman spoke in a eternal voice, "Is that you?"

Mike released Glitterstrap's hand and darted for the ghostly specter. He stopped in front of her and smiled, unable to speak.

"Yes its me Mary. I've missed you so much!"

"Where am I? Am I really..."

Mike looked down, he didn't want to face such a question. "Your at Animatronica's Memorial cemetery."

"Oh, so I am really dead."

Tears formed in his eyes. I'm so sorry Mabel. I wasn't there to protect you, you were so nice to me and-"

"Don't blame yourself Mike. "You were busy at your job. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it."

"I still should have been there! I could have-"

"Ahem," Glitterstrap coughed loudly, interrupting the conversation.

"Oh! Who's your lady friend?" Mary asked.

"I am the half-demon who conjured you spire!" Glitterstrap said arrogantly.

"Demon?!" Mary yelled, Mary was pretty religious unlike her brother who believed there wasn't any higher being. "What are you doing with a demon, for goodness sake she's almost naked."

Mike frowned, tears running down his cheeks. "I have so much questions to ask you, but we haven't much time. You've been dead for a few year now and I've now brought the person who did this to you to justice. I've tired everything, even sacrifice my soul as I am now in Hell with Glitterstrap. I failed you while you were alive; this is my last chance."

"Mike, you don't have to do this."

Mike looked at Mabel with a fiery anger. "Mary, tell me what happened that night."

Mary turned her back to Mike. "I can't."

"You can't!" Mike shouted. "Why not, just give me something. Anything, hair color! Just anything for a clue!" He yelled.

Mary formed tears in her eyes, her red blushes dimmed, showing her pale skin with deep sadness and resentment.

"Its someone you know, and he's where you work, I just don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me how?"

"That night, I was waiting for you so we could eat our cake that I made, thinking it was you, but it was someone else..."

"WHO!"

She turned to him. "Funtime Freddy..."

Mike instantly turned red. "Freddy? Funtime Freddy?! This entire time that slimy bitch was right under him. Unbelievable! How could he have missed it?

Glitterstrap stepped forward. "That isn't all? Is it? Mary?"

"What?" Mike said with his teeth clench, "What else?"

"Tell him, he deserves to know."

Mary wept heavily, "I was pregnant with his baby right after he didn't get a chance with Funtime Foxy anymore."

Mike was dumbfounded, he laughed manically. "I get it Glitterstrap. This is one hell of a cruel joke you played, enough! The game is over."

Glitterstrap looked at Mike, "This is not a joke, she speaks the truth. Whether you choose to accept reality is up to you."

"He made me experience my first time, I was just so confused because I just wanted a boyfriend so badly. And then when I told him I was pregnant because I didn't tell him the news earlier. He tied me to the bed, beat me, and raped me. I only remembered pain and sorrow, gunshots and then everything went black."

Mike's mind filled with rage. The moment she found out she was pregnant, he decided to kill her, but not before raping her at first. He shot her three times in the stomach, then ended her life with a shot to the head, he probably used ammonia to corrupt any DNA sample of his sperm, which he found plenty of under the bathroom sink.

"Glitterstrap, how did you know she wasn't telling me everything? You knew this whole fucking time!"

"I didn't know the whole time, when I was screwing Scott , and Funtime Freddy they were on payroll that you were tracking. You were getting to close to bringing their empire down like a house of cars. That's why Funtime Freddy was stalling you and such, trying to make a clean getaway."

"You knew this whole time! I can't fucking believe you. Why didn't you tell me Glitterstrap?!"

"Would you have believed my words?!" Glitterstrap shouted back, "This was something you needed to see for yourself. That's why I had to make you become a spirit."

Mike felt a level of betrayal and rage that was unimaginable, he turned around to Mary.

"Why Mary..."

"Because, I just wanted a baby. I didn't want to hurt anyone, he took me out and he kissed and fondled me. It felt so wrong but I couldn't resist, I tried to stop but I was too weak."

Mike brushed his tears away, "Mary, you could have found the right person, now some fucking slug janitor I've been lost without you and now that my whole life has been nothing but a lie!"

"Mike! Wait I-"

Mary was out of time. The particles that made Mary of spirit once again separated in a bright flash. The tiny orbs scattered throughout the sky and fizzled into nothingness.

Mike turned his back, "Goodbye Mary my sweet angel wife... May you rest in peace."

"Where are you going?" Glitterstrap asked as Mike stormed past her, reality was back to normal.

Mike didn't respond. His body was so full of hatred it consumed him like a burning flame. He ran, leaving Glitterstrap behind him.


	11. Revenge

Mike was a few blocks from Funtime Freddy's apartment, the rain was pouring heavily in Animatronica. He still had his gun in his pocket that he found inside his home. After making sure it was fully loaded, he walked through Funtime Freddy's place and peered through the front living room, he saw that he was drinking a beer and smoking a cigarette.

Mike walked up Funtime Freddy's porch and knocked on the front door with the pistol concealed in his pocket. He knocked several times, and again, before Robbie finally opened the door.

"Mike? Jesus man, you're soaked! What are you doing here man?"

Seeing the person who ruined his life by the fullest face-to-face instantly transformed Mike's calm demeanor into a crazed lunatic who had lost all reason. He pulled his revolver, pointing it at Freddy's forehead.

"Back inside now!" Mike commanded.

"What the actual fuck are you doing?!" Funtime Freddy looked at Mike confused.

Mike's free hand struck Funtime Freddy's nasal airways with full force, making a loud crunch. "No more lies!" he said, striking him again, sending him on the floor.

With his revolver pointed down at Funtime Freddy, he spoke with steely fury. "I know everything, you piece of shit! About your involvement in the sex trade, you fucking my wife in my own bed, and you murdering her and my unborn child!"

Funtime Freddy looked at Mike with utter shock. "Congrats, i'm deeply impressed." He wiped blood from his face. How'd you figure it all out?"

Mike sent a fiery kick straight to Freddy's ribs. "Doesn't fucking matter."

Funtime Freddy groaned. "I suppose not, it doesn't matter keeping secrets anymore. I should have known to kill you when I had the chance, but no, Mary how to botch everything by getting knocked up. For a while, killing her turned out to be delightful and dark. You were too busy at the station. But it seems you can't agitate a sleeping sloth"

Funtime Freddy smiled maliciously. "I will admit, she was a fine piece of ass. She would cum time and time again if she hadn't gotten off a day in her life. For all I know, maybe she hadn't. Your wife was basically a human toilet that I can rub my cock in and ejaculate all over her face and braces."

Mike kicked Freddy again. He pressed his foot on the side of Freddy's head with all his power in him. "Real men don't murder women."

Funtime Freddy laughed amid his miserable pain. "So what do you plan to do, huh? Arrest me? Good luck trying to explain this to the judge." Funtime Freddy said, implying about his nose.

Mike pulled his revolver back and placed it on his temple, "Now it isn't the time to be cocky you little demon." Screamed Mike, because he was already in love with a demon from Hell.

Funtime Freddy chuckled, "Go ahead, do it. End me. I bet you don't have the balls to do it. Even if you do, policemen will find you."

Mike pressed the barrel hard against his skull, his adrenaline was rushing through his veins, only vengeance would cool him down, "I'm already dead..."

His tightening finger on the trigger stopped when he heard a woman's voice.

"Stop and think about what you're about to do Mike," Glitterstrap said as she stepped through the door wearing a purple latex suit with match boots.

Funtime Freddy stared at Glitterstrap. "Who the hell are you?"

His face flashed horrid white when he saw Glitterstrap's eyes burn bright red. His finger extended then bent backwards in pain. He felt the sound of his bone brake, Funtime Freddy screamed with agonizing pain.

"Shut up!" Glitterstrap ordered.

"I told you to stay out of this!" Mike said over his shoulders.

Glitterstrap shrugged "Fine, kill him. But my mother will confine you to the ninth circle, the circle of wrath. No matter what she did to you earlier."

Mike was annotated by Glitterstrap's games, he stood above Robbie and pointed at the bear's head. He figured that everyone he worked with was pure, but now it was full of corruption and lies.

"Fuck being clean and pure!" He stated with a loud shirked.

Mike closed his eyes and squeezed the trigger, and again, and again, the sound of gunfire was raised by the confines of Funtime Freddy's room. The sound of vengeance was music to Mike's ears.

With a deep sigh, he opened his eyes, upon looking, he was utterly surprised. Frozen in time inches from Funtime Freddy's eyes.

"I can't let you do it Mike," Glitterstrap said with her arm holding the bullets in place.

"Fucking Hell Glitters! Let me have this!"

He tried again to shoot Freddy, but it was stuck, the trigger and bullets still remained in place.

"Fucking burn!" Mike screamed, tossing his gun to the side.

Mike's mind went into complete insanity. His anger was ready to explode out of his head. He punched Freddy repeatedly, beating him without a conscious. Glitterstrap pulled Mike off of Funtime Freddy.

"L-let m-me g-go!" Mike demanded, shouting from her grip.

"Not until you relax! I know you're full of pain. But I won't allow you to damn yourself in a fit of fury."

Mike struggled. "Why the fuck do you care?"

Glitterstrap released him and turned him around. Her eyes locked on his. "Because you were right. You are more than just a sextoy or meal I can just suck and lick on..."

Her voice and words struck him to his very soul, snapping him out of his rage. "You... really mean that?"

Glitterstrap made a small smile, "Of course I mean it, I deal in lust, beauty, and sex. Not deception. Remember? You're basically the closest thing to a loving friend that I've ever had." She held Mike's arms again, but not as tight. "Let me deal with him," she whispered in his ear.

Mike looked at her, he was sobbing. "I just want him to pay for what he did, not have the pleasure death that you always do to your victims."

Glitterstrap nodded and wiped his tears. "Do you remember what I told you when you asked what happens when I take a soul for myself?"

"Yeah. You consume their energy until there's nothing left. So?"

"It can take a long time, its like being trapped in a cell for decades with bugs crawling on your flesh, they continue to chew at you, and you feel their stings..."

Mike's mind thought about what Glitterstrap's scenario would feel like. It was not vicious enough, in his opinion.

"Besides," Glitterstrap smirked, "Who said anything about a 'pleasant' send-off?"

Mike grumbled, "Fine..."

He knelt down and grabbed Funtime Freddy by his sweatshirt. "I'll see you in Hell!"

"Fuck you!" Funtime Freddy muttered through his swollen mouth and busted teeth.

After one last punch, Mike stood, leaving him to his fate. Glitterstrap's eyes glowed dark red as she waved her hands. Funtime Freddy levitated in mid-air and then engulfed by a portal that quickly closed, removing him from the room.

"Where did he go?" Mike asked.

"My lair. Its appropriate for the actions I'm about to display." Glitterstrap said as she snapped her fingers, immediately leaving Mike by himself.

The magical portal disappeared above Funtime Freddy; he fell to the floor. He looked around, unsure of where he was. He had to look for a way out of here, and quickly.

Before he could stand, Savannah, the pet Succubus, pounced on Funtime Freddy and sank her sharp teeth into his arm.

"I see you've met my pet," Glitterstrap giggled over Freddy's screams as she entered the room.

"HELP ME" Funtime Freddy cried out.

"No one will hear you. This place is sealed by me. No way in or out without my approval."

Glitterstrap snapped her fingers for the second time. Savannah released Funtime Freddy and heeled at her Mistress' side like an obedient sex slave. Funtime Freddy tried to move, but the pain was too much. Glitterstrap extended her arm with an open palm. Funtime Freddy stood off the floor and gravitated to Glitterstrap's hand, his through clenched in her firm grip.

She examined him like a farmer examines battered cattle. "You look terrible. Mike sure did a great job on your face. I'm sure he would have beaten you to a pulp if I didn't intervene."

"Who are you! What is he to you? I can pay you money double what he's paying you, I have a lot of connections. Anything you want, just please let me go!"

"Mike is very special to me. I have spent several hundred years looking for someone like him. Nothing you have is more valuable than him."

Glitterstrap released her grip. Funtime Freddy flew through the air and towards the backwall of her lair. He groveled helplessly. Clothes shredded away from his body with a wave of Glitterstrap's hand, flexible steel straps bound his wrists and ankles.

"It it good on you, I hope that it is. It could be vine rope." Glitterstrap asked, her lips grew into a malicious smile.

"No, please don't hurt me, what are you going to do to me now!"

"First things first, you can't look like a mess in my lair. Don't mistake this as an act of kindness or mercy. I want your body cleaned so that I can admire what I did after I'm through with you."

Funtime Freddy wasn't sure what she meant but he was certain it was terrible. He watch as Glitterstrap opened the large drawer beside the bed. She shred off all her clothes, her beautiful backside was clearly visible to Freddy, who had a twitch in his groin.

She wrapped a collar around her neck and wore a leather bustier with an open vision to see her cleavage. Her large round breasts wanted to pop out aggressively The chains acted as shoulder straps when hooked to the collar. She laced up her black boots and wore leather gloves. Finally, she secured her long yellow hair to a tight pony tail putting another collar around it.

Glitterstrap admired her self in the mirror. She posed with pride. "Finally! It feels good to be in this outfit, I haven't tortured a animatronics for decades."

Funtime Freddy swallowed hard when he heard those words. _"Tortured..."_


	12. Go to Hell

Glitterstrap walked back to Funtime Freddy. She grabbed one of her black whips from under her bed and cracked it against the floor. She then wrapped the whip around Freddy's neck, she was tightening it around his throat like a noose while firmly gripping his straining cock with her other hand.

"You've been the dominator when it comes to sex, that's why you became in cahoots with Mr. Afton in the slave trade, isn't it? So you can act out your unholy pleasures on helpless women, yes? Isn't it strange how ironic the roles are switch? You will do everything I say, when and how I say it, or your death will be as painful as ever."

Glitterstrap stood back a few feet. Freddy's eyes widened as she unlassened her whip. With a quick jerk of her arm and a flick of the wrist the whip snapped across Freddy's naked chest and also hitting him in the thigh.

"Oww, fucking Christ." He screamed. His bare skin was red with a savage sting.

Glitterstrap smiled wickedly. Oh, she relished the sound of his torment! The whip came across his body but with an even louder crack, followed by an even louder anguished scream, with each lash Lyssa became more and more aroused, filling the room with her sweet smell. Each moment of his anguish was like erotic phone sex to her. She whipped him until his chest was covered in red noticeable line welts.

The pain overwhelmed Funtime Freddy to the fullest extent, he could barely move himself. Glitterstrap held out her hand and released him from his bond. He tumbled on the floor.

"Come over here," Glitterstrap ordered.

Funtime Freddy whimpered and did what he was told. He hunched up to his hands and knees.

"Now!" Glitterstrap screamed as she lashed his back with the whip.

Funtime Freddy screeched as he crawled toward Glitterstrap. She gently flicked the whip at him; it wrapped around his neck like a dog leash, he choked to the sound of the bondage, he was at her feet.

"Lick!" she commanded.

Unsure of what she meant, Funtime Freddy stuck his tongue out and grazed the toe of her boot.

"You love it!" Glitterstrap said, pulling on the whip.

Funtime Freddy licked the toe and sides of both the boots with long licks. Glitterstrap lifted her right leg, sticking the steel heel into Freddy's mouth. He sucked on her black heel with enthusiasm. He did not want to jam it down his throat.

She lifted the heel from his mouth and slammed it down to the ground. "Very good, now higher. Or else..."

His tongue ran up the sides of the boots, kissing and suckling at the smooth leather. He continued past her knee, licking her thighs.

"H-higher!" She whispered.

Funtime Freddy gasped for air, dizziness set in. At that moment his world went blank, his face was now covered in her demonic juices.

"You're not done!" Glitterstrap yelled.

Taking the whip between her legs, Glitterstrap pulled on it from over her shoulder, digging Freddy's face back to her pussy.

"Suck my folds! No air until you make me cum!"

The whip choked the life out of him as he did what he was told. He sucked on Glitterstrap's clit with new found life. Her flavorful nectar melded with his strangled throat, it was an irresistible appetizer. He inserted fingers into her. Hoping that will send her over the edge until her lungs gave out. He sucked and jabbed in and out of her rapidly, clinging to his last ounce of oxygen.

"Keep sucking. Kristy, be a good girl and get the toy!"

Kristy grinned evilly as she strolled to the back wall where all of Glitterstrap's 'toys' were hanging. She knew exactly what her mistress desired; the twelve-inch strap-on dildo. Kristy returned to her mistress with the strap hanging from her mouth. She knelt before going and help slide the toy up her mistress's leather covered legs, securing it in place over her mound.

"Good girl!" Glitterstrap cooed, patting her on the head. She glared at Funtime Freddy.

"You raped Mary before you killed her. Vengeance tells me that I do the same to you."

Glitterstrap's horns, wings, and tail sprouted from her sexy body, preparing to feed. She chuckled with malicious intent.

"No! Stop!" Funtime Freddy cried out in terror at the sight of her true form.

Glitterstrap blatantly ignored him. She stabbed through Freddy's tight asshole with her plastic cock. She made no attempt to be sincere and soft. She spread his ass savagely. Funtime Freddy cried in vain, begging for help that he knew would never come. She drove into him with long fast strokes, making sure he felt every inch each and every time.

Before long, Freddy's pain turned into sadistic joy as he submitted to the powerful elite Succubus. Each time the head of her cock touched his prostate, he felt immense pleasure he had never experienced. His cock grew, standing tall announcing his liking of what she was doing to him.

Glitterstrap turned her face at Kristy, who lay on the floor playing with her hardened tail and pussy. "You want to have fun too Kristy?"

She nodded her head with glee.

"Help yourself then."

She quickly stood and pushed his head into her molten hot pussy, he licked her juices.

"Time to finish this!" Glitterstrap announced, Kristy climbed off Freddy; her lengthy tongue was still attached to his pole.

"You don't deserve to die inside my pussy. Hell, you don't deserve to die in my mouth, Freddy. But as always with my thousands of my victims, your life ends now."

"Please! Don't kill me!" Funtime Freddy begged, he slid a crocodile tear on the floor.

Glitterstrap giggled and swallowed his cock all the way to Kristy's tongue grip of the base. The Succubus sucked him with demonic strength, drying vast amounts of stained blood to the tip of his dick. When Glitterstrap snapped her fingers, Kristy's tongue let go, releasing a flood of Freddy's cum into Glitterstrap's mouth, she ingested everything; his cum, and lastly... his soul.

Funtime Freddy felt his very being separate from his shriveled form. He was suck into a red vortex from Glitterstrap's unholy body, flipping and flying helplessly through the void. His ears burned and bled from the countless souls screaming in agony. Instead of cute Succubi like Glitterstrap, there were millions of flying red eyed serpents. The creatures latched on to Freddy with razor sharp teeth, leaving no wound. But their bite was a more vicious than Glitterstrap whip, he struggled against them. Desperately trying to leave the swarm of evil.

He saw Spring Bonnie sitting on her throne with violet red eyes glowing directly towards him as they made eye contact, Funtime Freddy was horrified beyond belief. She then said something that sent Robbie's mind into a deep pit of sorrow.

"They never get tired and they never stop! Enjoy your stay for eternity!" She laughed evilly with her red trident slamming on the rock floor.

Mike walked around in circles for hours in a nearby forest, in the end. All the blood and tears was for nothing, his heart grew heavy.

A gateway flashed on the other side of him and Glitterstrap stepped through, for the first time he saw her in a completely different themed outfit, he was

not overrun with thoughts of lust.

"Nice outfit," he said sarcastically.

Glitterstrap ignored his compliment and shed off the dominatrix clothes. "Its done."

"How was he?" Mike asked, still aggressive.

"I made him suffer like you said."

Mike nodded, although he wanted to do the deed himself, he felt like justice was finally served to Mary, even though he'll never see her again due to her being in heaven and him being in Hell.

Glitterstrap showed Mike his new environment and even though there were in another dimension, they were still in Hell, he could feel the screams of the damned, but it didn't matter to him because the tormented souls got what they deserved. The two were on her balcony enjoying the dark red moon up in the sky while the wind blowing passively at their faces.

"H-hey, are you still mad at me for killing you and sending you here, everybody on Earth really misses you and such, they couldn't find your corpse because it floated down here with me."

Mike stared at her, "I'm not mad, I was desperate to do anything, and being here isn't so bad. As long as I'm with you. I'm always happy, F.Y.I. You're a really good person, not evil." He smiled while taking in the impressive view.

Glitterstrap laughed. "Don't push your luck. I'm really evil." Glitterstrap revealed her fangs while hissing quietly.

Mike awed, she sounded like a pretty cat who wants Glitterstrap's milk, they looked at world below them, he had another question to ask her.

"I need you to explain this to me, why did you lie about me being immune because my semen and soul was pure?"

"I didn't lie to you. I couldn't harm you, when I left my mothers realm, I couldn't harm another innocent person, she put me through a lot of strict bull crap. She didn't let me live my life the way I wanted to. For that choice, I'm slowly dying."

"WHAT? You're dying. But you're in Hell, you're homeland."

"I know, but it doesn't matter." She took a deep breath and sighed. "For me, corrupt and or evil souls provide little energy. My demonic body has gotten weaker and weaker over the years. I took a lot of my magic to help you. I've only got a short time to live."

"H-how long?" Mike's voice croaked.

"One week, maybe two."

He paced around, "Can't your mother do something about this!?"

Glitterstrap turned to him, wrapping his arms around his neck "Succubus fight their own battles. Besides, it won't matter, thats just how it works down here, I'll probably reincarnate to a flying serpent, or maybe a red rock."

Her warm embrace comforted him a little bit. "Damn it! There has to be another way, can't you take an innocent soul..."

She let him go, scowling at him. "What the Hell kind of talk is that?!"

His eyes glistened. "I'm sorry, I-I just don't to lose you. After all that has happened, I don't want to be here by myself. It would seem so empty without you here, and you're mom will probably send me to be her labor slave."

Glitterstrap returned to the edge of the balcony. "When we first me, we struck a deal. The deal however was a total farce. I could have gotten souls easily without you. But you wouldn't have gotten the answers you wanted without me. What looked like a deal was just me helping you."

Mike looked at her inquisitively. "What do you mean?"

She turned to him, her eyes were beaming, her smile was sweet. "I have searched for centuries for someone like you. Someone who made me feel whole again, who accepted me for who I am. Our so-called deal was just a range of trials for, not only you, but for me as well. As tempted as you were to give in to your lust. You resisted, and as tempting as I was to suck the life out of you, I never did, until I realized that I needed to because we had to find Robbie. I wanted a succulent human dangling at my feet, making love to me and also giving me happiness in such a dark realm, like I said we could be with each other forever, making one another laugh and such."

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her towards him. "You wanted someone who loved you."

Their eyes met. "And someone I love just as much."

Slowly, ever so slowly. Their heads leaned forward. Softly, their lips pressed together. The passion behind their kiss was hundreds of eternities in the making. Their arms gripped each other tightly as their lips confessed their love.

Love. That was all they needed.

But the prospect loving Glitterstrap tortured his mind.

She broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against his. "Don't be sad."

"Did you just read my mind again?"

She giggled, "I can't resist."

She put her hands on his cheeks, brushing a small tear he had in his eyes. " You know, there is one way I can still live."

His heart raced. "Really? What is it.

Glitterstrap smiled slowly, "If you connect yourself to me, the energy of your being would be enough to keep me alive. One of the other reasons I wanted to make love to you is that your soul was pure. It would act as a battery that never dies out for the moment. But we still have to complete the initiation."

"So this was your plan all along? To use me so you can stay alive?" Mike grunted.

"I know it looks greedy. Maybe it is. All I wanted was a chance to live the life that I always wanted to live, to share my eternity with a being that I loved." A tear ran down her cheek, "It's you Dipper, you're the choosen one."

To spend the rest of eternity with Glitterstrap, the sexy Succubus who spared his soul and stole his heart instead. The idea was very appealing.

"Don't leave me. You've changed my destiny forever. The thought of you dying, tears me apart. I love you Glitters, i'll do it."

She leeped at him, kissing him deeply. "Thank you Mike."

"So what do I have to do?"

"Its really easy, all you need to do is carve the first letter of my name into the palm of your hand and say 'I attach myself to thee'."

Dipper took a moment to think, I don't have a knife so..."

"Use this." Glitterstrap's nail extended.

"This will work," Mike snickered.

While holding her finger in his right hand like a pencil, Mike drew a 'G', Glitterstrap vise versa. He became light headed at the sight of his own blood but he maintained his calm demeanor.

They pressed their bloody hands together. "I attach myself to thee."

Instantly, their hands began to burn with ferocious heat, like being welded together. Mike watched as surges of magical energy passed back and forth between their bodies. His muscles tensed as if he was shocked. He held himself together. For his lover, he would overcome anything!

The surges stopped and Mike nearly collapsed. He looked at his hand. The symbol he drew was charred into his flesh. "Is it... done?"

Glitterstrap nodded. "Yes, I could feel your energy inside my veins."

Mike hugged and passionately kissed Glitterstrap on the lips, "You're alive now!"

She laughed with a sudden burst of joy. "There is also one little step I forgot to mention."

"Which is?"

"We need to have a formal union, so um..."

"We can have sex again!" the realization sent pulses straight to his cock.

Glitterstrap snicked. "Not the most romantic way of responses, but yes."

Mike grabbed for the demon bridal style and carried her into her room, he placed the Succubus on the edge of her bed. Their lips met briefly before he broke the kiss.

Glitterstrap's curved horns came out from her head, her wings expanded, and a small black heart shaped tail slithered out from her dress.

"Much better," he said, and lunged at her. She fell back onto the bed with him on top.

He explored her mouth, her forked tongue felt weird, he knew sex with Glitterstrap from here on out would be an entirely new experience, he ripped her clothes and it revealed a purple lacy bra. He licked the outer layer of the silk.

"I've waited so long for this, its been such a long time..." Mike groaned.

"D-did you touch yourself while thinking about me?"

"Several times yes."

"Me too," returned his grin.

He took off his clothes and would not miss another second of her body against his bare skin. His tongue met her neck, kissing, sucking, nibbling. Mike's tongue also stroked the black lingerie that covered her thighs which added to his intense turn on.

Glitterstrap's purrs beckoned him to take her into his mouth. He went on top again and sucked her nipple hungrily, savoring every bit of her body. His fingers brushed against her slick most pussy, she quivered at his touch.

"Fuck me Mike! I need you to fuck me!" She begged.

"Not yet," Mike teased, with a seductive smile of his own.

He smiled off the bed and pulled her to the edge. His hands eased onto her body. He rubbed her clit with her fingers.

There was no reason to show any restraint, he knelt between her toned thighs and rested them on them on his shoulders. This was the deepest darkest desires was so close he could feel the heat of her pussy on his nose.

The moment he touched his tongue to her clit and took in her essence for the first time he became intoxicated. There was no place he would rather be than lick and suck on Glitterstrap's luscious pussy. He could feed on her forever, and never complain.

Glitterstrap gripped her bed comforter so hard that her knuckles turned white. Mike's tongue was buried inside her, fucking her with long hard strokes.

"Don't stop!"

Her thighs locked around his head. With a handful of his hair she bucked her hips against his face. Her orgasm tore through her body.

Dipper inhaled deeply when Glitterstrap released him. He almost suffocated. Almost...

She sat up with lust in her eyes, "Its my turn to pleasure you..." Glitterstrap whispered, she was once again on her fours, she got off from the bed and crawled toward him Mike backed away and blushed heavily, he couldn't believe this was happening. Her fangs came out longer than before, Mike stopped as his cock twitched upward in front of her, she didn't waste anytime to take him inside her.

"Ohh f-fuck!"

Every lick, every stoke Mike blushed deeper, he grabbed a handful of her hair. It felt so great to have both sides of his cock licked, she hummed, savoring the juicy taste, never breaking eye contact. He thrust his hips against her movements; he did not try to control the raging orgasm building inside.

 _ **Too late...**_

He submitted to her, he screamed so loud that crows emerged from the dark trees. She withdrew from his shaft and opened her mouth fro the prize.

The first massive stream of his semen coated her hair, the next went straight into her mouth and nose. The rest dribbled on her breast.

"Mmmm!" She hummed. She wiped his seed and licked them seductively, her eyes turned pink, as she continue to lick it. "Your semen never stops being so tasty! I hope you don't mind making plenty more for me, because we're technically going to be together forever."

Mike's eyes lit up and displayed evil intent. "How about I make more for you. I still haven't fucked you."

Her eyes lit up, she blushed. "Again, without any magic? Already?"

"I've wanted this, this is going to be amazing. I'm not passing up any opportunity."

He quickly lifted up her unholy body off the floor and pushed her face down on the bed. Her succulent ass rose in the air; her tail swayed contently. He knelt between her luscious cheeks, spreading them apart with his hands, once again tongue lashing her, Mike leaned in and licked her black wings while stroking her tail.

"Ahhhh!" Glitterstrap screamed, "Y-you sure have a tail/wing fetish!"

"Not being in control is turning you on isn't it?" He said with a muffled voice, at that moment Mike thrust his warm arched cock deep inside her. He pumped her wet pussy as fast as he could while licking her tail and stroking her wings.

The pleasure he inflicted on her wreaked havoc in her body and mind and soul. Her voice was loud like a thunder against her room walls. The cries of lustful bliss as each orgasm rolled into the next. Mike released his member inside and began to grab her ass cheeks and thrust forward and backward.

"Don't stop! Please, don't stop! I want more!" she begged.

Mike couldn't hold his ecstasy, at that moment his semen exploded from his shaft. Landing on her wings and back, it felt so warm to the touch. He hastily wrapped his cock with her tail and shoved it in her mouth, she moaned as she sucked, enjoying every bit of the remaining remnants of his seed were on her tongue. She swallowed everything and sighed in bliss. Mike fell on his back next to Glitterstrap who stretched and licked her wings.

He looked at Glitterstrap, her eyes were dimmed yellow she had his white seed covered all over her

"This is so amazing..." Mike, cooling down from his intense orgasm.

"H-how kinky do you want to get with me..." Glitterstrap said biting her lip.

"I've never been shy." Mike said moving closer to her.

"Oh really..." Glitterstrap smirked.

"Uhhhh..."

They sat opposite next to each other on a bathtub, Glitterstrap smirked while she wrapped her arms under her breasts which was covered by a blue one piece, while weirdly wearing cute black geek glasses.

"Why did you take us here?" He asked.

Mike then noticed something all the candles were lit and the bathroom had an eery red glow to it.

Glitterstrap's eyes were neon pink, she then seeped into the water slowly. Mike backed away, he couldn't see her from down under, then all of a sudden he felt a hand wrapped through his member, her hands were glowing pink.

"W-whats that!" He questioned.

"I'm trying an experiment, and you're my test subject" Glitterstrap smiled and kissed him.

"Do you feel any different, is it basically the same thing as a hand job." She whispered, her breasts pressed up against his chest.

"N-no... This is so much better, it feels like a million of your hands are touching me at the same time, i-it feels so good."

"A-are you going to release... Do it, spray your seed all over my body," with a flick of her hand he stood up. Glitterstrap purred like a cat and opened her mouth while continuing to rub him." Mike couldn't help staring at her face, then he screamed.

Glitterstrap got another special load this time with more force. It splashed all over her swimsuit and on her mouth.

"Damn Glitterstrap, you're going to make me ejaculate buckets."

"I told you... This was an experiment." She whispered, while licking the rest of his seed, she stood up while doing so.

"Sure..." Mike said, he felt a little mischievous and at that moment, he gave her a carefree slap on behind, causing it to jiggle. Glitterstrap turned around, her eyes dark red while she blushed.

"Heh, got ya." Mike said in a sarcastic matter, he ran out the bathroom while Glitterstrap hissed. He opened her door and ran at the living room trying to hide himself.

"A little hide and seek game huh?" Glitterstrap floating out the room in a haste. She wore her see thru gown.

"Come out come out where ever you are Mikey. Theres no way out, she heard sound coming from the other bedroom, when he went there. No one was at sight.

"Boo!" Whispered Mike.

"Eeep!" Screamed Glitterstrap, she jumped on the ceiling on all fours, Mike laughed at his demonic lovers scared reaction, she hissed and jumped down and on top of his body, Mike blushed as a beautiful women was above his head.

"You know, I can torture you forever..." Glitterstrap conjured her demon blood trident, she tried to intimate him. But Dipper couldn't be scared for anything, she just looked so adorable. He reached for her and kissed her lips.

"How can a demon from hell be so cuddly!" Mike said blushing, he was like a kid who won a stuffed bear at a carnival, he planted a million kissed on her cheek and down stuffing his face between her breasts, the see thru silk face so good on his face.

"H-hey! Pervert..." yelled Glitterstrap.

"A sexy Succubus calling me a pervert. Oh the irony..." He said, Glitterstrap pouted, Mike lifted her up again and landed both of them on the guest room bed, Glitterstrap connected her legs, never letting Mike break the grip.

"This is basically sexual Hell for me right." Mike asked, Glitterstrap nodded. "This is my own realm, we can do whatever we want."

Mike smiled, he leaned in and kissed her again, he couldn't help it, he grabbed a handful of her right breast and fondled them erotically, causing Glitterstrap to lose all sanity of sane pleasure.


	13. Rival

Glitterstrap's horns were glowing mist green.

"Ugh," she grunted, she knew what the signal meant.

"What is it?" Mike questioned, caressing her cheek.

"My mom wants to see me for something," Glitterstrap said rolled her eyes, Mike laughed and kissed her again.

"Meh, lets just ignore her." Mike responded, and within a couple of seconds her horns were dimming back to normal.

"See, I truly don't care what you mother says and what she does to us. I just want to make love to you..." He said as his smile got wider, he seeped her hands in his hair.

"Have I ever told you your adorkable sometimes," Glitterstrap giggled, her tail was touching his toned chest.

"Yes actually..." Mike announced, he placed her on the bed again and he covered both of them with the sheets as they continued their heater interaction.

* * *

"Bloody Hell!" She snarled, she smashed the fist through the orb, but it returned to normal as the object was indestructible to any damage.

She immediately regretted her action as pain shot up her arm and aggregated her skin.

"She's enjoying too much of him!" She said, the Devil heard moans and screaming coming from her daughter, her cheeks turned an unusual shade of red as she turned the orb off.

"Now that she has her human pet who I know will serve, embrace, and love forever! She thinks that she has everything better now!" She roared, her office was silent, she can only hear the clock ticking.

"Always trying to resolve a solution by violence, shame on you..." A sweet voice said behind her.

"What are you doing Cindy,"

"Why, I've come to help my lady." Cindy said, she floated towards her and began to massage her shoulders, his hands then trickled down her chest, Spring Bonnie slapped her hands away, she'd always warned her about her advances towards her.

She snarled and snatched the sccubus by the back of her neck. She examined her curvy form with her blood eyes. Just like her daughter Glitterstrap, Cindy was a Succubus, she wasn't sure if they both met before but they have the same exact body type and personality. No demon could tell them apart.

"Help me?" Spring Bonnie laughed with hearty pride, "Take a look at them," she then turned the orb, it showed Glitterstrap and Mike once again pleasing themselves, Glitterstrap shoved her tongue inside his mouth while Mike caressed her breast with his left hand and her pointy horns with the other hands. Mike pushed his tongue with the same force while she was riding him.

Glitterstrap's lips were coated with aphrodisiac venom, even if he would have ejaculated inside her corrupt womb. His erection wouldn't die down, they continue their battle for heated lust and body contact, Glitterstrap had him right where she wanted him to be at, Mike loved touching and feeling her silk pantyhose rub on his fingers, it greatly turned him on.

"They're still at it! UNBELIEVABLE, its been an hour and fifty four ticks!" She snarled, Cindy look at the orb, she licked her forked tongue with her lips.

"Mmmm, yummy," The dark haired Succubus said, she paid little attention to Cindy but became enthralled by the sight of Mike Schmidt, the scene then switched. Glitterstrap was now enjoying the nice massage Mike was giving to his lover, he was rubbing her semi transparent wings while licking them playfully, causing Pacifica to laugh evilly. They were clearly submissive to each other.

"Ohh, isn't he adorable." She said, her eyes turned into hearts. Cindy, in all her centuries being a Succubus from Hell's fleshpit, was never so obsessed with one human she's seen in only a few seconds.

Spring Bonnie turned to face her, she pushed her right up the glass against the ball, enjoying her little squeal of pain as her cheek ground up against the glass.

"This mortal spirit has literally seduced my own daughter, she's now happier than ever, she's even avoiding me much more and prefers to 'hang out' with him."

The scene changed again as Glitterstrap was scaring local citizens in a church, hissing and flapping her wings as an intimidation factor, all of them fled for their lives, except for one brave nun who had the bravery to throw holy water at her. Glitterstrap laughed, holy water was immune to her. She flew down low and flashed her eyes. All of a sudden the nun fainted and had a heart attack, she passed away on the anointed floor, she went outside in a secluded area.

"And that's how you pull a church prank," Glitterstrap boasted, Mike laughed, he had so much dead adrenaline in him. He loved the way the church goers ran with fear.

Spring Bonnie growled, how come her daughter just ignores her all the time? She wasn't all like this before, she sighed and looked down on the floor, she saw that Cindy was pleasuring herself with her tail.

 _Pleasuring herself, at images of her daughter and her lover._

"You tempt me you whore!" She yelled, "You, quite possibly being the only rival for my daughter Glitterstrap. Think you can get them off each other."

"But I can..." She whined.

She picked herself back up and stared in a challenging way back at Spring Bonnie. Blood trickled from her lip. She lapped it up with her pink tongue, savoring the taste.

"He won't know to defeat me," she said, her eyes glowing furious with malicious intent, she snapped her fingers and disappeared, Spring Bonnie rolled her eyes.

* * *

 ** _A/N So very sorry everyone who is a fan of this story for such a slow and short update, I'm just busy with life and such. Expect a much longer update the next time I upload._**


	14. Glitterstrap vs Cindy

**_A/N: Here's the lasted update to this story,_** ** _The next chapter will feature Glitterstrap's mother and their complex relationship, and you might see Cindy in future chapters._**

* * *

"How and why did you think of this?!" Mike said with excitement, he and Glitterstrap were both in the unisex bathroom after floating above the underworld in the a few minutes earlier, they were at a masquerade ball in Animatronica, Mike was wearing a brown mask and a black tuxedo In order not to get spotted.

Glitterstrap wore a purple mask sprayed with glitter and a toucan style to it and it only covered her from the nose up, her eyes could hypnotize any human male on the blue planet.

She also wore a dark black dress on, it was a little above her heels with an opening in the middle, her heels were white with a light blue flower as a design. And her hair was straight down with curls at the tips, the dress showed every good and sexy curve she had.

Mike tried not to faint over as he was already dead, he observed her up and down.

"Because Mike , I've always wanted to go to the dance with you, and this is the perfect opportunity." She said while placing both her hands on his shoulders, Mike winced, remembering some cringe worthy memories when it comes to that subject.

"But Glitterstrap, I'm not really a good dancer. I always mess it up when it comes to that."

Glitterstrap laughed, "Don't worry, it'll be easy. I'll show you how to dance." She leaned in closer to him and gave him a kiss, calming his nerves.

"T-thanks, lets go now." Mike grabbed her hand and they exited out the bathroom, after they got out, there were glowing eyes behind the window. It was Cindy who was spying on them.

"Oh goody, I get to go to the ballroom with them," She then changed into appropriate attire and not something that was too noticeable. She then conjured up her hands and then her clothes changed into a black short dress that reached almost above her knees, and for the cherry on the top a black mask that had horn stickers on them.

"Perfect..." she said, and then chuckled evilly. She entered in the small vent and then crawled towards the main entrance of the ballroom, after a few minutes she found her way and flew down gently, careful not to attract anyone.

"My pleasures of my body await you Mike..." She moaned, licking the tip of her tail before putting it back.

Mike and Glitterstrap were in the ballroom, the likes of which he has never seen before. The floors were marble and the walls were silk, the full moon was illuminating at them, a camera man walked towards them and randomly shouted.

"Say cheese!" The camera man said with a low raspy voice.

"Cheese!" Mike said, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Cheese!" Glitterstrap joyfully, her teeth flashed while the camera flashed. The camera man noticed her unusual long pointy canines teeth but decided to shrug it off, seeing that he was an old man and he doesn't know what the hip young people fashion trends.

After taking pictures and beginning to seep into the atmosphere. The unholy couple sat down at an open spot.

"See, you're doing well..." Glitterstrap said very impressed with him.

"We've only been here for five minutes. I haven't done anything to prove myself worthy, all I need is a special dance with you and it'll cure all my anxiety," Mike said confidently, the couple heard techno music come on.

"Well prove it now." Glitterstrap said, she whisked him away to the dance floor. The couple then danced wildly, Glitterstrap's lower half of her body was riding on Mike's, he blushed wildly, over 200 eyes were on them.

"Glitters, not in public like this!" Mike whined while pretending to dance joyfully.

"Shut up holy angel, don't act all sweet and tender. You weren't like this back home, you were totally licking, fondling and touching every part of my body while moaning erotically. So don't get so uptight with me now, remember Schmidt. The only reason you're on Earth right now is because of me, else you'll be locked up for eternity in Hell" Glitterstrap poked his nose with her nose, nuzzling it.

He rolled his eyes, he didn't really care about being in safe damnation for all eternity, but he did have some morals in public places like this.

"Look, I'm sorry. Let me get you some fruit punch." Mike polity suggested, he went out of the crowd and went to the beverage table. Glitterstrap looked his way and smiled, he was very polite for a human.

Mike arrived at the table and saw a animatronic named Lefty, according to his poorly written name I.D.

"Hiya guy, would you like the red fruit punch that tastes like strawberries, or the blue fruit punch that tastes like blueberries." he offered, Mike pondered for a moment.

"Meh, blue fruit punch." He said, making up his mind. Lefty poured a cup and gave it to Mike.

"Thanks, here." Mike gave him a sturdy two dollar bill for that one action, he nodded delightfully.

"Oh boy! I could buy new earbuds with these, thanks mister." Lefty said intrigued, Mike smiled and left, Glitterstrap and Lefty sat down next to one another as Mike handed her the drink, she handed him the cup back. It was half full, he drank the rest of it.

Cindy was in the backroom 30 yards away from them, she peered at Glitterstrap.

"Looks like I need a distraction to get him away from her," Cindy smirked, with a quick snap of her hands Mike felt pressure in his bladder, he winced and groaned painfully.

"Whats wrong?" Glitterstrap asked nervously.

"I n-need to use the urinal, and fast!" He screamed, he stood up and dashed towards the men's restroom. Glitterstrap sighed deeply, is this what human males had to go through.

"Hurry up! The slow dance is about to start." She warned, Cindy smiled, she walked slowly in the dark lights, following Mike's path. Glitterstrap smelled a funny odor in the air, and it wasn't the body heat of the other humans, it was something much more different. She looked around and saw a woman with a dark dress following Mike, the sway in her hips, the way her breasts bounced with every step, and that silly little smirk, could this be a suc-.

"No..." She whispered nervously, her eyes turned red, she stood up and casually walked to her.

Mike sighed as a whiz of urine passed out from him, he had never had such of breath of relief before, he finished and zipped his pants up. He went to the sink and lathered his hands with soap and water.

"Good evening, Mike." Drawled an oily female voice behind him.

Mike looked behind him and saw a female with red lipstick and black dead hair behind him, she smiled while looking at him.

"Who are you?" He asked, Cindy laughed.

"Why, I'm Cindy. And I've come to claim you as my own." She said while moving forward towards him, Dipper felt a knot tie into his stomach, her heels were getting louder and louder. He gulped and answered.

"Claim you as my own?"Mike asked confused.

"Hmmm-hmmm, human males are submissive to succubus, just do what I say and we'll both enjoy this. " Cindy's tail and wings sprouted from her body, Mike screamed but his lip was sealed with a spell, and his arms were chained to the bathroom wall. Cindy sealed the door shut, she pulled down his pants and it revealed his small member, Mike was trying his best not to get turned on, but knowing succubus, this was inevitable.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it." She giggled. Her slimy tail was wrapped on his member, causing it to spring up.

"Once I drink your seed, you're going to be in the flesh pits with me," Cindy's eyes glowed. Mike tried to resist by kicking her in the face, but it agitated her more, making her fangs grow into a monster. But she stopped him by placing another spell. His legs didn't move anymore.

"I haven't sucked on a shaft in the last couple of centuries, I hope I don't hurt you..." She said sarcastically, her fangs grew. Mike's tears slid down his face, he knew that flesh pits were excruciating because he did a little research on the realm before his death. At that very moment Glitterstrap kicked her right in the jaw which sent her flying and crashing through a ton of bricks, she conjured her hands and Mike's lip came back to him and his body was moving again, she released him from his bondage.

"Run Mike! She's going to suck you dry and make you disappear completely!" Glitterstrap screamed, Mike panicked and then used the teleportation spell that Glitterstrap thought him. Cindy stood up and glared maliciously at Glitterstrap, the blonde succubus was confused. Shes never seen her before.

"Looks like my meal has disappeared." Cindy said, pretending to mope, Glitterstrap grunted.

"Who are you! Who put you up to this," Glitterstrap screamed, Cindy said nothing. She charged at Glitterstrap with her nails extending to full length. Glitterstrap dodged her attack and punched her in the back, sending her into the wall and out on the dance floor, with spectators screaming and running for their lives. Glitterstrap stepped out of the hole she made. Her wings and tail extended, ready to fight.

Cindy stood up in a haste and threw pink projectiles towards her, Glitterstrap deflected them with her hand, scared the whole ballroom was a mess, everything around them was scattered as scared patrons left the scene, their masks falling down.

"I must say, we have caused a great scene." Cindy smiled, she flew up as did Glitterstrap, the black haired succubus punched Glitterstrap twice. Glitterstrap kicked her rib cage, their wings and tails were tangling with one another.

Glitterstrap grabbed her shoulders, she turned them transparent as they both slammed into the ground. Returning to the underworld, Cindy was shocked at this, she was going to be a tough opponent, they went farther down until she slammed on to the rock ground with a loud THUMP.

"Why do you want Mike, he's mine!" Glitterstrap screamed, her nails extended and wanted to claw and take her heart. Cindy grabbed her right hand trying to stop the forceful motion, Glitterstrap pushed down harder and harder.

"He's going to be mine! He looks so tasty, he'll be my snack tonight." Cindy screamed in a lustful matter, despite facing death. She showed a malicious smirk, they continued their struggle for power, that is until soft but firm arms whisked Glitterstrap away.

"Stop! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Spring Bonnie shouted, trying to stop their scuffle, the blonde succubus stared at her.

"M-mom... please don't tell me you were behind all this!" Her eyes turned red, Spring Bonnie bit her lip at scratched her hair.

"Unfortunately yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Spring Bonnie said, the moment she uttered those words. Glitterstrap's blood was boiled, she wanted to attack her mother on the spot, but that's when Dipper pulled her back.

"You're responsible for this! Why!" Glitterstrap's teeth was grinding so hard you could hear it a mile away, Spring Bonnie didn't know what to say, so she just blurted out her words.

"I don't know, I just feel sometimes you're slipping away from me. You haven't made contact with me for centuries and now that your here with your new pet. I just feel like you're slipping away from me as a daughter..." As Spring Bonnie uttered the last words, a tear slipped down her face.

Glitterstrap looked at her mother shocked, Mike had a surprised look on his face, while Spring Bonnie shrugged off the tears, how can the supreme overlord ruler shed tears in a very modest way.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you guys, maybe I was just being too overprotective. And even though we fight and have our usual scuffles. I still love you Glitterstrap and I want to protect you..."

Glitterstrap did feel a little guilty for leaving her mother after all those years, she sighed and moved closer to Spring Bonnie, she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you too mom, and I'm really sorry for leaving you all by yourself all these years, maybe we can try to get along again. Me, you, and Mike."

She stared at Mike with a saturated stare, Mike winced, he was put in a very awkward position. The Devil was staring directly at his soul, Spring Bonnie sighed and walked closer to Mike, and pulled him into a hug.

"Please take care of her when I'm not around torturing souls. She can be quite a handful." She whispered in a very stern way, Mike chuckled nervously, if he messed up with Glitterstrap. He might be condemned into eternal fire.

He nodded against her cheek, "Heh, don't worry I promise. Besides, she does own my soul after all." Mike said, she continued to laugh nervously alongside the empress of the underworld, Spring Bonnie released him and gazed upon his features, she giggled in a flirty way.

She leaned in close to him and met his lips for a passionate kiss, her breasts were against his chest. Mike's eyes widened. He could taste the Devil's poisoned lust, Glitterstrap growled and pushed them aside.

"I thought you said you wanted us to get close! Why the hell did you kiss my boyfriend!" She said, her blood boiling again.

"Oh come on, I just wanted to taste him for the first time, and he was better than I expected." Spring Bonnie licked her lips slowly and winked at Mike, he winced and blushed, moving behind Glitterstrap for protection.

"W-what about me!" Cindy said in a defeated tone, she ran towards Mike in a haste. "We can still be together you know," she rubbed her breasts on his arm, Glitterstrap growled and pushed her back.

"Backoff!" She roared, "I'm not finished with you Cindy!"

"But he's so tasty! Can't we just be fuck buddies." Cindy pleaded, Glitterstrap had enough of this and threw a projectile from her hand. Cindy flew up and stared at the trio, she gave blew Mike a kiss which flew at his direction, he dodged it with ease.

"Bye bye Mike, hopefully I can claim you someday as my own." She spun around in a whirlwind of bats, Glitterstrap and Mike both stared at one another.

"I guess you have some competition towards him huh?" Spring Bonnie laughed, Glitterstrap growled, she just needed to get out of this awkward situation. She grabbed Mike's hands and transported back to their realm.

* * *

The two were at a nearby waterhole, the sky was crimson red as they both looked up. Their were fireflys humming in the distance. Dipper was sitting behind Glitterstrap and the two of them were having a conversation.

"So you guys are cool now?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I guess. But why did they have to ruin our dance, I know that I've ignored my mother before, but I needed freedom. Its just not right." Glitterstrap sighed while rubbing her temple.

"Do you know who Cindy is?"

"No, I don't know who she is, she's the only Succubus that I've ever seen. I don't travel far into the realms of Hell, just Earth's." Glitterstrap said, "And don't worry, she won't come here. I placed a seal, no one can enter without my authorization, and if she ever comes around you again I'll really damage her." Her nails exceeded beyond length, Mike smiled, Glitterstrap's eyes widened, she can feel his erection rub on the outer layer of her black bikini. She moaned as his hands cupped her breasts.

"We can still have fun right?" Mike asked smiling, licking and biting her neck, Glitterstrap and faced him in a flash, a grin crawled up her face as she removed her top.

"What does it look like to you?" Glitterstrap questioned, Mike laughed and leaned closer.

Hunger consumed him, taking in the sight of her fluffy breasts. Then he raised up and, with a muffled moan, pressed his face in between them. His hands left her hips and cupped the underside of her breasts, caressing them and pushing them together as his face wallowed in joy. His breathing got faster as he frantically moved his head back and forth between her breasts, his open mouth grazing them as he went in.

He began to suck and lick, his lips were having his way with her breasts.

"Oh!" Glitterstrap said, her tail and wings began to sprout, the ripples are the water began to spread farther. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to hump his member. Mike closed his eyes and blushed. His erection continued to grow and become more painful as it tried to fit in the tight confines of her black panties, she humped him harder, he moaned and a jet of white liquid spilled out of his pants.

"Wow, Mike. And I haven't even done anything." Glitterstrap smirked, her heart shaped tail slithered down his pants and removed them. Her tail then poked his cock.

"G-Glitterstrap!" His cheeks were redder than a tomato, Glitterstrap was using magic for her entertainment.

"Hmmmm." Glitterstrap smiled.

"P-please, I want to be i-inside of you."

"Beg for me Mike, say how much you want me to touch you. Convince me." She said while leaning at his ear.

Mike growled and shoved his tongue inside her, he lifted her up and removed her bikini bottom without breaking apart. The chill water was lapping against their bare skin. One of Mike's hands were touching and massaging her wings, she tingled at the firm grip.

"Mikey" Glitterstrap said, his member rub against her sex and inserted it in, slow thrust at first but he kept increasing the speed.

"F-fuck!" Glitterstrap screamed out. The insides of her body was unholy and wet, just the way he liked it, long and hard strokes were overtaking her body.

Her screaming his name made him go harder. He grabbed her hips and slammed them against his, Glitterstrap gave her every inch of him, sweat fell from his body onto hers, Glitterstrap's wings completely engulfed them, pulling the couple even tighter, Mike admired this action, he was covered in darkness which was entirely for him and no one else, Glitterstrap's evil intent turned him on completely. Glitterstrap's eyes were glowing green as she kissed him, the effects of her magic must have stretched to about 10 or 12 inches. In a creamy seductress voice she said.

"Do you love me, do you love this?"

Mike was enthralled, the fact that having sex with a demon from hell turned him on, this is what he would have to do for the rest of eternity, and he loved it.

"I-I do. I love everything you do to me, I love that I'm in Hell receiving such sexy Mike privilege. I-I love it when you torture me with sex!"

By this time their bodies were so tightly bound together because of her wings Mike couldn't move, she just continued to pump his cock with her pink pussy, he wanted to cum so badly. But he couldn't, because it was just so good not to end it.

* * *

Inside the cocoon, her tail slithered in between them, with her blue eyes Glitterstrap said.

"Take it into you mouth, you know you want to, suck and enjoy it." She forced the heart shaped tail into his mouth, Mike smiled as his wet tongue sucked it with ease. Glitterstrap groaned, when she was satisfied, she pulled it out of my mouth and it wrapped my sac.

"I can feel everything your cock does," Glitterstrap whispered while narrowing her eyes.

Mike was cocooned inside the succubus's wings. It felt like their bodies had become one, she fucked him as hard and as deep as he wanted, Mike leaned in and caressed her tail while spraying a thousand kisses on her.

"G-Glitterstrap, let me cum" Mike begged.

"Not yet!" this conversation took place in their minds, Mike sighed, but he felt safe inside the cocoon and never wanted it to end.

She unwrapped her tongue and fangs around my neck and drew it back into her mouth.

"Open your mouth and take what I am about to give you, and also Mikey. Swallow it to the last drop."

Mike didn't know what she secreted into his mouth, it had a sweet strawberry taste. It wasn't her saliva this time. It tasted like sweet pure lust. Mike swallowed it and within mere seconds. Their bodies erupted as if they really were one. His white seed drained out of him like a river, Mike grabbed her bottom in the process and one of her breasts, he engulfed it in his mouth.

They must have ejaculated for five or so minutes.

When we were finished, she released her wings, opening the cocoon. Mike wanted to remain in for the rest of his afterlife. The water ripples began to relax.

"If this was on earth, you would probably be in a coma right now or worse." Glitterstrap giggled evilly.

"Best. Death. Ever." Mike announced while his breathing began to relax.

With that Glitterstrap, transported them back to their black death bed where Mike was reincarnated and resurrected after his death. Before his eyes shut to slumber, Glitterstrap grabbed his head as he faced towards her, his winced at the sight of her red eyes narrowing in his soul.

"No one will ever love me as much as I love you, understand." Glitterstrap said, quietly growling, Mike nodded as his body spooned Glitterstrap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck before falling asleep.


End file.
